ice cream
by vamplover
Summary: find out for yourself!...
1. eins

(Sakura's POV)

Its been 2 years since he left; he being Sasuke Uchiha. He came back 2 months ago, but something was different about him, he seemed happier than he was before; that didn't take much though. I, Sakura Haruno, was so happy that he returned, I still liked him, no I wouldn't say "like" I'd say love. 

(Normal POV)

The time in the Kohonda Village was passing so slowly. The only upcoming event that Sasuke and Naruto were looking forward to was Sakura's birthday. This year she would turn 17. (Throws hands in air PARTY!) She was now an apprentice to the Hokage; Sakura loved being her apprentice, but the training was as hard as hell. It was a normal day in the village as everyone went about their own business. Little did they know that Sakura was going to have the shock of her life, and a mysterious man would show up...

Sakura was so happy Sasuke had returned to the village. Her birthday was tomorrow, but there was only one problem that had just popped up. Sakura's father had just told her that her uncle was coming for her birthday. Sakura was NOT happy about this one bit. Her uncle used to beat her and he even raped her when she was 7. Ino was there when Sakura was raped, she never told a soul for fear he would come after her too. About a week after he hurt Sakura, he was found with a little boy behind a dumpster; and sent away. She was only 7 when this happened, and she will always hate him, but for sure she doesn't want to see him again.

Sakura was walking through town thinking of ways to avoid her uncle. That's when she ran strait into Ino, literally. (In here they actually get along)

"Sakura watch where you're going!" Ino yelled, furious because she dropped both boxes of flowers.

"S...sorry..."

Ino looked up reluctantly, "what happened Sakura?"

Right at that moment as Sakura and Ino were sitting on the ground, Sasuke and Naruto walked up to them.

" What happened to you guys?" the comment obviously came from Naruto, seeing as Sasuke rarely talks.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in response.

All they heard was Ino asking 'what happened' and Sakura saying, 'he's here'. Sasuke was curious to say the least, he wanted to know who "he" was.

However Naruto was the first to ask. "Who's he?"

"No...noone Naruto..." Sakura quickly looked up, then regreted it upon seeing Naruto's puppy face.

"She's right Naruto, its none of your business." Ino simply smirked seeing how angry Naruto was getting about her comment. She then helped Sakura up and gave her a box to carry.

"What's this for ino?"

"To help me get back to the shop." Ino grinned

The two girls walked away from Sasuke and Naruto. Both of which were plenty confused on who the "guy" was.

so yeah, how did you all like the chapter? Any suggestions are welcome. Oh and in the next chapter you get to meet her unclegiggle don't ask just comment!

Ashley


	2. zwie

(I know nothing about Sakura's Father, so don't get mad at me please...I know its weird...)

Oh and I do NOT own Sasuke, or Naruto...but I want Sasuke!

Sakura was pissed, she endured so much, first Sasuke left 2 years ago, then a year later her mother died., now her uncle came back. For poor Sakura, she just couldn't take it. All she did the whole day yesterday was stay out of view of people. ( her father told the town he wanted her to stay or come home) Sakura was seen a few times but said she was on here way home. Now today was her birthday and she learned that her father was going to let her uncle live with them.

FLASHBACK:

"But Dad, how could you let that...that **Rapist** stay here?!"

" He is your uncle and you will NOT speak about him like that!" slap Sakura was slapped by her father. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she would not cry in front of him. So all Sakura did was walk out of her house.

End Flashback:

Now Sakura was in front of the Kohonda gates sitting on the bench thinking. She decided to go back home to change and get ready for the party, all her friends, and Sasuke would be there.

As she neared her house she felt something was not right. Sakura dismissed it and went inside, once inside she saw no one was home. Unknown to Sakura her uncle and father were on their way home. Sakura hoped in the shower, once done she rapped a towel around her, she was a few feet away from her room when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around only to be face to face with her father. She sighed, she was relieved she thought for a moment it was a ninja, or her uncle.

Her father grabbed her arm, pushed her down the stairs and started down the stairs after her. Once Sakura hit the last stair she rolled still clutching her towel to her body. She stopped a few feet from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura didn't know what hit her all she felt was 2 of her ribs crack, and pain beyond belief. Her uncle had kicked her. He got down on her level and punched her square in the jaw. Blood trickled down her jaw.

While her father was watching his daughter get beaten, he took a sip of his beer. Sakura tried to scream but her mouth was covered. So she thought only about getting away from them. She bit her uncle, he screamed and her father grabbed her hair and pulled hard only to be punched by Sakura. She ran up the stairs, still clutching her towel. She ran fast, but not fast enough. Her father grabbed her left leg, which was bruised from the abuse, and rolling down the stairs. On her way falling down the stairs again she blacked out.

"Sakura?" a male voice asked. That voice was so familiar. Sakura's eyes shot open and she started to crawl away form him; she didn't even look at him. All she felt was pain in every part of her body, but the fear was so great all she wanted was to get away.

All the pain in Secure's body was to great for her to handle. Sakura realized something almost amedently from crawling away, her towel was bloody. She looked and saw the horrible condition she was in. She then decided that if she was going to ever see her friends, mainly Sasuke again she had to run.

That's when the man came into view it was Sasuke. He kneeled down next to her.

"Sakura are you ok?" he paused, she knew it was coming and here it came. "Who did this to you?"

All Sakura did was shake her head she couldn't answer for fear of her life. But this was Sasuke, and he hadn't let anything really bad ever happen to her before, head he?

"Sakura you have to tell me who did this." he looked angrily at her, then the look changed into something she never thought she would see on his face...something she just couldn't describe.

"Please..." yes everyone Sasuke Uchiha has just said please. fan girls scream

"sasuke I...i...don't know..." he but her off. "Sakura your life is in danger and all you can do is stutter and say I don't know!?" Sasuke was now to the point where he was VERY pissed. He cared for her more than he let show, and she just wont tell him who abused her so much.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" he sighed angrily down at Sakura

"Can you help me up to my room? I need to change for the party." He looked shocked she wasn't taking this serious at all.

"Sakura, you have to be kidding me."

"No, I just need time to think..." she looked up with hope in her eyes that sasuke would understand. And he did, he helped her up the stairs down the hall to her room. Once there he set her on her bed. Sakura then used what was left of her chalkra to heal some of her more serious wounds.

"Sakura, maybe you shouldn't go to the party tonight." she didn't even look up, all she did was continue to heal. Sasuke watched her from the door way. Finally she looked up. "Sasuke I need to change now." Sasuke blushed slightly fan girls scream again and silently walked out of the room, while shutting the door behind him.

yes folks that's the end of this chapter! Hahaha


	3. drie

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke walked over to Sakura's house she was late for the party, why everyone had insiste don sending him; he didn't know. Going to get Sakura was better than sitting around bored to death. He came around the corner and saw Sakura's house. All the lights were off.

"Looks to dark, but that is sakura's house." Sasuke muttered to himself.

As Sasuke passed the gates he saw dozens of flowers. As he neared the house Sasuke noticed that one of the windows was cracked. He stepped up on the worn 'welcome' mat he raise d his hand to nock and the door creaked open. Sasuke cautiously stepped into the room;' he reached over and turned on the lights. As soon as Sasuke did this, he felt something wet on his hand, looking he saw it was blood. He looked at the light switch, it had some blood spots on it. His eyes went wide when he saw Sakura lying on her side. She was almost naked and she was hurt badly. He ran over to her; kneeled by her side. His first thought was to take her to the hospital; no he had to cover her up first.

Sasuke grabbed for the first thing that he saw, on the couch was a blanket. But he stopped when he saw Sakura open her eyes slightly. She saw him and backed away like he was her enemy. (The light was only on by the chair, and her eyes had to adjust )

current POV

Sasuke had just gotten of the phone with ino trying to explain to her why they were late. Sasuke turned around as he heard someone descending the stairs behind him. Sakura had come down most fo the stairs, she was wearing a black dress. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, they were long enough to cover her bruised arms. As for the bottom of the dress, it came down to mid calf, it was jagged at the bottom. Since her legs were bruised and cut as well, she wore fishnets to cover them up. Her hair was down as usual and she had makeup to cover the cuts on her neck and face.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke hear her, but didn't react to what she said until she was at the door.

"hn" (yes everyone that famous line from our favorite Uchiha!)

As they walked down the street of their village, Sasuke noticed that sakura was extra quiet. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Sasuke stopped, enraged at what Sakura just said.

"What if I do Sakura, your life is in danger, and to me it seems like you don't care!" sakura had stopped but not turned around. Her head was bowed and she didn't look back once.

"Sasuke..." she literally could not think of anything else to say to the man she loved, no loves.

"Sakura just tell me who did this to you."

'I...I...I...can't Sasuke-kun, he would hurt others close to me if I did." she paused and decided she should look back to see how mad he was. However it was just the opposite. He wasn't' mad at all. From what she could see, he was calm and trying to contain his anger. Inner sakura was yelling at her ' why does he care so much...he's never cared before this...so why now?'

"Sakura," his words tore her out of her thoughts. "We should head to the party." she smiled for the first time that night, and Sasuke loved to see her smile...even though at one point in time he thought of her as an annoying girl.

As they entered the party everyone was waiting for them. Ino was the first one to yell at Sakura for taking her time.

"Sakura, you sure took your sweet time!"

"Ino-pig! I need to talk to you later..." She trailed off everyone was shocked to see they weren't at each others throats yet.

Ino's face softened "ok" everyone listened for fear of being hurt by ino.

"Now that the birthday girl is here let the party begin."

At these words the party began. Ino led Sakura to a back room, where it was a little quieter from the loud noises of the party. Sakura explained all that she remembered, what they didn't know is that Sasuke was listening form outside the door to the party. And her uncle was listening from the window by the ally.

"Ino, I want you to be extra careful." "You too sakura." ino paused, she thought she heard something outside the window. She dismissed it and went for the door handle. Sasuke moved before he could get into trouble, and sat at a bench near the door.

As the party progressed, Sasuke saw plenty of guys going to make a 'move' on Sakura, they either go scared off by ino; saw him glaring and walked off, or Sakura shot them down.

However one guy got past, and Sasuke had always hated him ever since the moment he met him; Rock Lee.

"Sakura, will you dance with me?" Sakura looked over to see who she had to shoot down next, only to find a smiling Rock Lee. "Um Lee, I was training against Sasuke and Naruto today, I'm pretty sore right now. Can I take a pass on that dance?" Lee nodded and walked off.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat down.

"Thank you for not saying anything."

"Hn" it wasn't as bitter a 'hn' as he usually sounded. "So, you trained with Naruto and me huh."

Sakura was shocked to say the least, he was sitting all the way across the room, how had he heard her, then a thought came to her.

"Sasuke?" "Hn" she pause, unsure of how to proceed, "you hear ino and me, when we were talking in the back room." she meant it as a question but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah"

"well?"she paused again, hoping he wouldn't do anything to rash.

"Well nothing, you told me not to interfere, and I won't for the time being."

"Thank you Sasuke!" the smile was back on her face.

While the while party was taking place her uncle was watching her. He saw how much she liked this 'Sasuke guy'; he was planning on getting her back. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. He left to go plan...

FEW HOURS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (DUNDUNDUN!)

Sakura, ino, Sasuke, naruto, hinata, and shikimaru were the only ones left after cleaning most of the mess up.

"Bye, and thank you Ino-pig!" sakura happily smiled as her friend left with her boyfriend, shikimaru.

"See you tomorrow Billboard-brow!" Ino ran away as Sakura threw something at her.

"Thank you for coming too Hinata." Sakura smiled yet again as she received a hug from Hinata. "And thank you for the gift Naruto." she turned to Naruto seeing him still shoveling Ramen down as fast as he could. Only turning when he heard his name.

Gulping down his food, "yes, your welcome." thinking he put down his empty bowl "is it time for me to walk you home Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. As they walked out the door Naruto yelled back a 'thanks fo the party' or something sakura didn't gear.

"Shouldn't you be going to Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn...yeah..." he just kept sitting there, he saw it was bothering Saskuraso he didn't even move to get up.

"Well?"

"I can't just leave you here to get beat up again can I ?"

He had a point but she didn't want to admit it.

"You could they wouldn't come her anyway."

As soon as she said that she regretted it.

"They huh?" sasuke had only heard that the 'he' was in her family, and that she had been raped once before. Now he knew there was more than one.

"..." silence was all that followed

they sat in silence both afraid to say anything. He didn't want Sakura mad ta him, and sakura didn't want sasuke to know anymore than he did.

Sakura went in and put on music. (Not as loud as before.) Sasuke wasn't paying attention so he didn't care. (Song is as follows, also don't kill me over the song, searching my room for lyrics was not very successful. --)

_why was I one of the chosen ones?_

_Until the fight I could not see_

_the majic and strenth of my power_

_it was beyond my wildest dreams _

_dark wings they are decending_

_the shadows gathering around_

_one by one they are falling_

_evertime they try to strike us down_

_don't you die on me_

_you haven't made your peace_

_live life, breathe, breathe_

_don't you die on me_

_you haven't made your peace_

_live life, breathe, breathe_

_as they took your soul away _

_the night turned into day_

_blinded by your rays of life_

_give us the strength we needed_

as the song ended, sakura looked at the time it was passed 2:30 going on 3 and they had early training in 2 hours. She was still soar too. Sasuke fallowed her gaze, realizing the time he had to make a decision. Obviously the party went till 1:30. They all had training, and he didn't want Sakura to get beat up again.

"Come on" she looked up curious of what Sasuke was referring to. Sasuke then threw a box at her, she looked shocked to see a present form Sasuke. She opened it to find a beautiful necklace with a pendant of a crescent mon on it.

"It's beautiful."

"Come on" he stated once again.

"Thank you, what? Where to?"

He just stood up and walked to the stereo, shut it off and walked to the door. By this time sakura had gotten up and was staring at him, she put on the necklace. It shined in the moon light.

"Hn?" she dismissed this and continued to follow him. He just kept walking he slowed his pace so she could keep up.

Ass they turned a corner she found herself at Sasuke's house.

"Um...Sasuke...?" she was still looking at the house they were nearing. So she didn't catch the small grin that was on Sasuke's lips. He quickly lost it as they entered the yard to his old house.

TO BE CONTINUED!

yes I actually had an urge to write,...don't ask just please comment me.?????????if you want the next chapter you will!!!!

I love mind control! DO IT!


	4. vier

Chapter 4 as you all know so do u all like it so far?

Yes I WISH I owned it but I sadly don't but that's ok...I hope...

thanx for all the comments...I think?

As sasuke and Sakura walked up the path to the Uchiha Manner, Sasuke noticed the curious look on Sakura's face.

"Sasuke why are we here?" Sasuke turns around, grins and walks into the house; leaving Sakura behind. She realized that he was going to let her stay there so she wouldn't get beat up. With that thought in mind she walked into the house after him.

As Sakura passed the big oak door and was in what looked like an old living room; the door closed behind her. Sakura jumped, turned around only a few feet away from Sasuke, who was grinning. ( sorry guys this is the closest we she will get to see him smiling in this fanfic)

It was so quiet in this old, almost abandoned house, you could hear the wind howling. Sakura was now sitting on an old chair, while sasuke was in the kitchen. He walked into the room with two drinks, both Mountain Dew. (Yay!) She nodded and took one from him. All was quiet once again as they didn't know what to say to each other. Well there were a few things on Sasuke's mind, but he wasn't sure if he should ask some of them.

"Sakura?" his tone of voice was soft and not as cold as he normally sounded.

"Huh?"

"Why did your uncle attack you?"

Sakura looked up from her gaze on the floor.

"He...I...don't...know really. As far back as I can remember he's always hated me."

"He..." She paused

"He what?" Sasuke was interested but he didn't want to show it. He secretly loved to be around Sakura.

"He's the one who killed my mother." once Sakura said this she looked up to see a shocked look on Sasuke's face. He didn't know her mother had died.

"Your mother was murdered?" He meant this as a statement, but it came out like a question.

"Yes" She knew what he meant, but it still saddened her to think of it.

Sasuke glanced at the table by his chair and noticed it was 4:00 am. Normally he would get ready at 4:30 but today he had Sakura here and had to worry about her.

"Sasuke" he looked at her. "I need to go home and get ready for training."

"Hn." he agreed with her, but was reluctant to let her go. She looked at him.

"I'll be fine, he's probably asleep by now..." she smiled.

Sasuke walked Sakura to the door, opened it and watched as she left to walk home. He however didn't close the door until she was out of sight.

He then proceeded to take a shower (fan girls cheer) change, and eat breakfast.

SAKURA'S POV!

As I walked down the streets of our village I noticed everything was very quiet. I walked passed Ino's and noticed the light was on and that gave me and idea. Nearing my house, I decided to sneak in just to be sure. So I crept into my room, grabbed the things I would need, and set out for Ino's place.

(Imagine nocking...nock...nock...nock)

Ino answered the door, seeing Sakura she let her in.

"Ino I need to use your bathroom."

"Hey! Is that all I am to you? A friend that you use only when you need them Sakura?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Yeah" this received a glare from Ino.

"Ok...you know where it is. But one question." "Yeah" "Where were you last night?"

"Why" Sakura was at the hallway leading to the bathroom already.

"Because your father called here last night."

This sentence stopped her in her tracks. She turned horrified. "What did you say Ino?"

"I told him you had passed out already."

"Thank you"

"Sakura answer me, where were you?"

Sakura grinned, Ino would kill her for this but she knew she would have to tell her sometime.

"At Sasuke's"

Ino's jaw dropped.

"Nothing like that you hentai! We just talked."

Normal POV

The day was starting, birds chirping, people opening shops. Sasuke and Naruto were the first ones at the training area. Yes surprisingly Naruto had come before Sasuke. Then 10 minutes after both of them were there Sakura showed up in better condition then the day before. They waited a good 45 minutes for Kakashi to show up.

(Yes I know this is a LONG chapter but bear with me, if it sux as bad as I think it does...well than you can leave me a MEAN comment)

Wearing his normal out fit he had in his hand the 'book' ( you all know the one I mean )

"your late!" yelled an anxious Naruto.

"I had to stop and help someone today, we do have a mission today."

Impatiently as always Naruto was the first to speak.

"Where, where? What do we do today sensei?"

"Calm down Naruto." yes Kakashi is always this clam, it gets annoying.

As kakashi explained the mission, Naruto grew less and less happy.

"Aw, why do we have to do that?" he paused "hwy don't we get a cool mission?"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura walked away leaving Naruto to rant to himself. Naruto saw them walking away, and ran after them.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

As Naruto was picking up his pace, he tripped and fell. This making Sakura giggle, and she went back to help Naruto up, while Kakashi and Sasuke watched the two.

"Here Naruto" As Naruto looked up he saw Sakura had extended her hand to help him up.

"Thanx Sakura?" He sounded puzzled

"What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked away

"it's just your not normally this nice Sakura-chan."

Once he looked back he saw she was smiling.

"Im sorry Naruto." Naruto being the idiot he is tried to give her a hug after she said this. (I just saw a new episode and he got punched HARD, ouch I even cringed, from Sakura )

Sakura had punched Naruto in the left side of his face, Sasuke and Kakashi both stepped back for fear of getting in Sakura's way; neither one wanted to get hit.

Naruto was laying on the ground, rubbing the side of his face. Sakura then proceeded to walk toward the hospital; today she had to help the hokage.

The three guys on her team just watched as she walked away.

"Why did she only hit me?"

"Dope" (sorry I couldn't find what Sasuke normally calls him and my spell check sucks!)

"Don't call me that!" he was mad, confused, and his face hurt like hell now.

YES GUYS THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 4 I KNOW YOU'RE ALL SAYING 'OMG THAT WAS WAY TO LONG FOR THIS STORY...AND TO BE HONEST I REALLY THINK IF I WORKED ON THIS CHAPTER LONGER IT WOULD BE BETTER BUT IM LAZY...AND SO YEA HERE IT IS EARLY!

COMMENT IF YOU WILL PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	5. Funf

Yup yup I think you guys should comment me some more...not that I care...but yea I'd like some kind of feed back...oh well...--

ok the big chapter 5! Omg...(dun, dun, dun)

thanx to anyone who has commented me...

Sakura was tired, she showed up at the hospital waiting to help, instead what she got was more training. She knew she'd have to go soon to pack for her mission with team 7; but that could wait a little longer. Right now all she felt in her leg was pain, the Hokage is very powerful and didn't let up on her to much; so her whole body is killing her...

Sakura laid back on the grass, just lying there not waiting for anything in particular. That was until she felt a presence be her, she opened her eyes, no one there. Sakura really didn't think she'd imagined it, maybe it was just one of the other ninjas around the village going to report in. Or she was hallucinating from training. Just when she was dozing off a sharp pain brought her back to reality.

"AH!" Sakura yelled as she clutched her wounded leg. Her leg had a shiruken in it, right in her thigh.

Sakura pulled (more like ripped) the shiruken out of her let. And looked around for her attacker, she found none.

She thought, 'I have to stop the bleeding, before I lose to much blood.'

She healed it just as she thought it was better she heard someone walking up the hill to where she was. She was still tired from her match, and had used up some chalkra fixing her wound, she could take one maybe two people, if she had to.

The sun was setting over the hill, so whoever was coming up had a good shot of surprising her.

(KAKASHI POV)

As Kakashi was taking a short walk he looked at the sunset (book in hand) He saw Sasuke making his way up the hill. He looked to the top of the hill thinking Sasuke was going to train, but once he saw Sakura, he knew something wasn't right. He watched as she pulled some weapon, probably a shiruken, out of her leg.

Kakashi think, ' I should go up there, but they never spend time alone. Sakura is hurt, she's a medic nin, what if Sasuke betrays us again? He could, but no, he won't. What if he does? He would never hurt Sakura.' Silence then, ' Besides it's a waste to let the new icha icha paradise book go to waste.' (Evil grin, which you can't see b/c of the mask! DAMN!)

(NORMAL POV)

as Sakura looked at the horizon expecting shirukens or other ninja weapons to be fired at her, she noticed it wasn't her uncle, it was Sasuke who walked up the hill.

"Sakura." she didn't like the tone of voice he was using.

"What?"

"What happened to your leg." her wound had opened up again.

"Um...would you believe me if I said I fell on the shiruken?" she faked a smile and looked up into his beautiful onyx eyes. (Sigh)

"no."

silence after a few minutes Sasuke decided he would sit and find out more before he put his plan into action. So he sat down next to her, Sakura was shocked to say the least. So she put her hand on his forehead. He looked up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you have a fever."

"Why..."his tone was more of a statement than anything.

"Because you are being nice to me...and sitting by me."

"Hn." She had a good point, he had always acted like a jerk to her. They sat in silence for almost an hour.

"I have to get back, or Ino and the Hokage will kill me." She stood up, looked down to see Sasuke was deep in thought; and didn't hear her.

"Sasuke..." (Cricket)

"Sasuke..." this time a little louder...(chirp, chirp)

"SASUKE!" she did it people...she yelled at Sasuke...not for him but at him...and he fell on his back because she was sitting right in front of him. How had he not seen her move?...

"Hn." he looked up from his position on the ground.

"I'm leaving now, just thought I'd bring you out of your trans-like-state first." She smiled and began to walk away.

She went to Ino's for dinner, then after that she went to go train with Tsunade. Sasuke was amazed, not that he showed it; that she kept herself this busy. (Of coarse he misses her as one of his fan girls)

Sasuke went out to eat with Naruto. (grin)

"RAMEN!" yelled the hyperactive Naruto.

"Hn."

"So Sasuke are you going to ask Sakura to the dance/festival thingy?"

Sasuke chocked on his Ramen noodles...

"What?!" Sasuke practically yelled, stunned beyond belief that Naruto would ask such a thing.

"I said are YOU going to ask-" Naruto was cut short of his sentence, Sasuke had a knife to his throat. Naruto grinned, he had always known that Sasuke secretly liked Sakura, ever since 'Bushy Brows' confessed HIS love for her. Sasuke was pissed.

"I'll take that as a yes..." With that Sasuke cut his throat...

yes I know you all will hate me for that but still...


	6. sechs

LAST TIME...(dundundun)

"I'll take that as a yes." With that Sasuke cut his throat. 'DAMN' he thought, ' just a substitution.' just then Naruto blew up into a puff of smoke.

Naruto was going to train with Sakura. Unfortunately someone beat Naruto to her training spot.

(About 20 minutes earlier)

"Sakura..." This voice sounded angry. Sakura had been here training since 7:30; it was about 9:45 now. She was taking a break thinking she was hearing things, she had her head phones on pretty loud.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something coming for her face, she thought instantly of Naruto. She decided to dodge and counter hopefully hitting him.

As she turned slightly all her mind screamed 'alarm'. It wasn't Naruto it was her uncle. She slowly pulled out her head phones, and threw them on the ground; and stood up. She knew she was in trouble now, she was just getting her energy back.

"Why are you here Sakura?" he paused, "we all know you'll NEVER be as strong as your two friends."

"YOU don't know anything about me, you child rapist!" she was pissed she could try to out run him but in a fight he would win.

"Now, now Sakura is that anyway to talk to your family?" He was just plain mean taunting her like this. "The family that misses you, loves you, and punishes you for wrong doings..."

"What did-" He cut her off, he ran so fast she couldn't keep up he was behind her. Playing with her hair.

"What did you do wrong, huh let me think...(pausing) you let your mother die, you don't cook/clean for us anymore. Oh and you talked to the Uchiha." She was stunned to say the least he moved his left hand to her stomach. That's when she attacked.

Sakura threw her head backwards into his face, he grabbed her hair and pulled. She stumbled, he wouldn't let her go, so she turned, not caring for the pain, and bit him. (YES BIT)

"AH! Ouch you whore!" he let go momentarily, then kicked her back, she turned into a puff of smoke.

He saw her standing by a tree and attacked as fast as he could. She just turned into a puff of smoke again, and again. This tactic never worked so he attacked one more; turned his back expecting it to puff into smoke. Sakura took out her kunai and shoved it into his back. As the blood pored out she took out her kunai and backed up. He was in pain, and to him that was unusual.

Naruto saw her stab him and was confused. The only thing he knew was that this man was from their village and he attacked her.

Naruto stepped into the clearing "Sakura?" she stood still glancing between the two and walked toward Naruto.

"Naruto its not what you think..." He looked unsure, but the look Sakura gave him made him change his mind. "Yeah...I believe you..."

He helped Sakura to sit down, while she fixed her wounds. He started to head off toward the village. "Naruto, please...Don't leave me, if you do I wont be able to protect myself against 'him'."

He turned around and looked at her. "Who is 'he' and why does he want to hurt you?" His eyes held a pleading look.

She saw this look and looked back. She, Sakura Haruno, had decided on telling Naruto who 'they' were.

"Naruto, it's a long story." she paused, "but you should hear it..."

"The guy who is after me is my uncle. When I was 7 he raped me...beat me...and he threatened Ino that if she ever told he would do worse to her. I decided not to say anything, because I didn't' want Ino to get hurt, and people thought I was enough of a freak as it was. A little while later, he was taken away because he was found with a little boy behind a dumpster in an ally. And my...my...my father...he..." she stopped

"He what Sakura?" Naruto questioned trying to take all of this in.

"He helped my uncle, and they...i...was...was...i...wh..."Naruto saw how bad it was for her to continue, but he wanted,...no needed to know, to think that this all happened to her of all people; it astonished him.

"Spit it out Sakura-chan!"

A voice from behind them broke them out of their world. "My...(cough) brother...and I ...raped her...again..." he then proceeded to laugh like a lunatic.

"When." Was the only word that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"The night of her BIRTHDAY!!" he yelled and laughed. Naruto attacked him for hurting his friend. He punched him right in the face; sending him into another tree.

"You shouldn't attack me, when you have to worry about that whore!" Naruto now holding him by his caller and was ready to finish him off, but he reluctantly turned to look at Sakura.

He stopped in mid turn, when he saw she was unconscious, with no one else but her father standing over her. Her father lifted his muddy boot and set it on her stomach. Then proceeded to push it in till she would suffocate.

"Let my brother go, or this bitch dies..."

yes my friends that is all and I would LIKE!! Some comments...I know I could work harder on this story but the least you could do is comment to tell me about it...well I appreciate those who do...and who have...so yea peace!

Ashley


	7. seiben

Um...I will thank you for commenting me! I like writing this story and will intend on finishing it.

Tragically I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or anything of Naruto's...but I do own this fanficion and that is good enough...for now...

Naruto couldn't believe it, her father wanted a trade; now he had to decide whether he could trust him or not. Just then he remembered something, he told Sasuke to come and watch him and Sakura train; Sasuke just wanted to see Naruto get his ass kicked.

:FLASHBACK:

"Hey Sasuke, come see Sakura and me train!"

"No Dobe!" This was the millionth time he, Naruto, had asked this and Sasuke was getting pissed off.

"Come on Teme! You know you want to see how strong she is..." That was it, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore...he punched Naruto square in the face. Sasuke then proceeded to get up from his seat and walk out of the ramen shop.

:END FLASHBACK:

"Ugh."Naruto had forgotten about Sakura, he couldn't wait for Sasuke, he had to help her.

"Ok."

Naruto threw her uncle against the tree next to him.

"Good choice my boy." He then bent down picked Sakura up by her throat and held her out infront of him. Naruto cautiously walked up to them. As he started to reach for her, her dad licked her cheek. Naruto realizing something wasn't right; proceeded quicker. Just as Naruto was about to get there he stopped in shock. A kunai was sticking out of her stomach. 'How long has that been there?!'

"What the Fuck; she's your daughter!" Naruto yells as he approaches at a run.

Her father dropped her and turned into smoke; reappearing infront of his brothers wounded body.

Naruto ran to Sakura, realization hitting him he needed to get her to a hospital.

"Sakura hang on." He picked her up bride style and ran to the hospital as fast as his legs would carry him.

Sasuke was walking through town on his way to watch Naruto get his ass kicked; just as Naruto jumped out of the trees holding a very wounded Sakura. Naruto saw Sasuke and yelled, "Hey Teme! Sakura's hurt come on!"

"Hn."

They ran, Tsunade, the hokage was sitting outside by the steps drinking a bottle of sake. She spotted the boys carrying her apprentice.

"What the hell happened?!" Caught between mixed emotions she pushed Naruto out of the way, grabbing Sakura and running to the emergency room. Naruto and Sasuke watched through the glass as Tsunade was performing hand signs to save Sakura. Half way through the operation Sakura was waking up. All the blood flow had been slowed but Tsunade needed Sakura's help to heal herself more.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm..."

"I need you to help me heal you."

"Ugh...ok.."She partially opened her right eye.

Tsunade took both of Sakura's hands and held them over the wound in her stomach.

"Ok, are you ready Sakura?"Tsunade looked at her student. "It could take up to an hour to heal it completely."

"Yea" Sakura coughed, "I'm ready."

yes I know that was terribly short but I had to get it written to add more details...and well if you all like this then im going to get the chapters shorter and with more detail! Heehee...

Ashley


	8. acht

So um...guys now...how do you all enjoy my story?

Once again...(tear) I do NOT own...anyone of the anime characters that I wish to!

Sasuke sat on the chair bored, worried, more like paranoid, wondering if Sakura will be ok. Naruto was standing by the window watching Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade was standing over Sakura, and Sakura was helping Tsunade. All of the sudden Sakura's hands dropped and she fell backward unconscious. Tsunade yelled for the boys to help.

"Naruto, Sasuke!"

"What happened?!" yelled a worried Sasuke.

"Boys I need your help."

"We'll do anything." Naruto desperately chimed in. She paused unsure of what to do. "Naruto come here." He obeyed. "Place your hands on her leg wound." He looked from Sakura to Tsunade; waiting for an explanation.

"Just do it dobe!" Sasuke growled from the background; he didn't like having anyone touch Sakura. "Don't call me that Teme!"

"Ok, now trust me and do exactly as I say." She looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, get me bandages from that cabinet." "Hn." He nodded. Tsunade looked at Sakura, 'I hope this works.' She did some handsigns; placed her hands on top of Naruto's and watched. Their hands glowed and just like Tsunade thought both of the chalkras' helped heal Sakura's wounded leg. (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP) Sakura was stabilizing now.

A few house later.

"Ugh..."Sakura groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Sakura-chan! Your awake!" Naruto bound into the room seeing his friend trying to sit up.

"Hn." Sasuke was really happy (jumping for joy happy but we know he won't show it)

Sakura looked at them, "thank you guys."

"Sakura..." his voice was cold, very cold, not like his normal happy voice either.

"Huh?" she looked from Naruto to Sasuke then back. She felt someone tap her on her right shoulder, turning she saw it was Kakashi sensei.

"Hey sensei." Naruto and Sasuke both thinking... ' how can she smile, and act goofy like this after she almost died?!'

"Don't hey me, who did this to you?" Kakashi was unusually mad.

"I...I...I...was..uh...I was practicing with Naruto and Sasuke. And I couldn't dodge one of the Shiruken." The boys sweat dropped Sasuke, 'she isn't that good at lying is she.'

"I don't believe that Sakura."

"Why not."

"Because, you've been my student for years; I think I know when you're lying to me."

Naruto chimes in. "She's lied before?!" he was shocked.

"Why is that such of a shock?!" Sakura demanded at Naruto.

"Because, Sakura you...your...um..." Naruto honestly couldn't describe it.

"Who did you lie to." Everyone's eyes shifted to Sasuke.

"I..um..." She held up her hands in defense. "I don't have to tell you guys anything." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan; you have to tell us." She shook her head..."well at least tell us who you lied to!"

She paused in mid thought... "ok."

"Who?" Again everyone's eyes lifted to Sasuke...(what can I say he's curious)

Sakura began, "Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Ino, my father and uncle, Sasuke and...um...Tsunade." Naruto was laughing at the looks on Sasuke and Kakashi's faces...sheer horror. First off, Sakura is lying to Sasuke...the world has ended...second...the 'hokage' wow...

"About what?"

"What? No Naruto I can't tell you.."

"Tell us..." All eyes turned toward the door, there stood Tsunade, the hokage.

"Tsunade sensei!" Sakura blushed.

"I think that's enough visiting for Sakura today."

"Awwwwww." Naruto groaned.

"Hn." Sasuke's all answer ( I love that answer)

"Ok, lets go team. Sakura's going to need rest."

The four of them left Sakura to herself.

Later that night! (Guess who comes?!)

TAP...TAP...TAP

Sakura gets up and goes to the window..

"Who's there?" Sakura asks as she holds a kunai behind her back in her left hand. (How's that for detail?)

She hears the window open and sees the back of someone's head...blond hair...orange uniform..no doubt it was Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto stepped onto the floor and walked up to the chair next to her bed.

"What do you want Naruto." She glared at him and put the kunai on the bedside table.

"Just to check up on you..."Naruto grinned.

She looked at him...finally deciding that if she didn't let him talk he wouldn't let her get any sleep...

"Ok Naruto spill, why did you come here?"

15 MINUTES AGO

As they sat there talking her father was at home healing his brother.

"We'll get her when she least expects it."

They started laughing histaricly.

Sakura sat by the window looking outside waiting for Naruto to say something anything really she was not used to him sitting there; doing nothing but being quiet.

"So Naruto are you going to say someth-" she was cut off as she turned around to find that Naruto was right next to her. She blushed. 'Why am I blushing it's just Naruto.'

"Sakura..." She was shocked at the tone of voice he was using. Plus he didn't add the -kun part of her name.

"Hm." She attempted to get up and go sit on her bed. However Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Naruto...why did you come here?" He tightened his grip. She turned around to face him and slapped him. His grip tightened, "who are you?"

He grinned.

She kicked him, and sent him flying into the wall. "Who are you!" He grinned evilly at this and turned into her father. Sakura gritted her teeth, and grabbed the kunai off the table. She charged after him...just as she was about to hit his shoulder with the kunai; he kicked her into the wall.

"Ah!" Hearing the cries a nurse came into the room and saw Sakura on the floor next to the door. "Oh-my are you ok Sakura?" The nurse then turned to who ever was in the room. To slow she was picked up and held against the corner beside the door. Her father then decided to kill her. He tried to stick a knife in her side but she grabbed hold of it. "Sakura run!"

"I can't just leave you like this." In her mind she's thinking. 'Do I always get in the way?' Just then the nurse got preoccupied with Sakura that she didn't see him trying to stab her again. This time he got her, blood slowly trickled out of her mouth. Down her pale lips to her chin; then dripping to the floor. Sakura just sat there in horror. Her father grinning... "Sakura do you know what...her death was your fault too." He then proceeded to kiss the blood off her cold, dying lips.

"Sa-Sakura RUN!" Sakura obeyed this time, getting up off the ground she ran down the hall.

WITH TEAM 7

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at his sensei.

"Hn."

"Naruto." Kakashi looked at both his students.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there with his hands in his pocket and glaring at both Kakashi and himself.

"You know who's hurting Sakura." the boys nodded, "then tell us so we can protect her."

"But...sensei..." Kakashi was serious he didn't even have that perverted book with him.

"No buts...she's your teammate and its your duty to protect your teammates."

"Hn."

"Sasuke..." Kakashi's tone was different this time. "You knew before any of us didn't you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Teme! Its your fault she got hurt." In the blink of an eye Sasuke was infront of Naruto; and had him picked up by his collar. "No dobe. Do you think I like the fact that she's being hurt?!"

Kakashi decided to step in before Sasuke kills Naruto. "Ok, so there's plenty of blame to go around but neither one of you would have ever told if she hadn't gotten hurt either right."

The boys nodded, Sasuke dropped Naruto to the floor.

BACK WITH SAKURA

(Pant...pant...pant)

Sakura was running down the hallway, she took a right...then a left and found herself on the stairs...

"Sakura you can't get away!" his voice echoed through the halls. She reached the 2nd floor and took a left only to find herself with a dead end. She turned and ran down the right corridor. She found the elevator and pressed the down button; when the doors opened up she pressed the bottom floor. Sakura then ran down the stairs hoping to fool her father. As she entered the lobby she heard foot steps coming down the hall. The only thought in her head, ' I have to find Naruto and Sasuke.'

She slipped out the door. She ran to Naruto's house, it was much closer to the hospital than Sasuke's house. As she raced down the street in her pajamas; which consisted of a pink tank-top and dark green shorts.

It was a chilly night in Kohonde, Naruto and Sasuke were at the Ramen shop right down the street from the hospital and Naruto's house.

"Ramen." Naruto sighed he loved ramen a lot.

"Hn."

Sakura raced down to Naruto's house up the stairs and knocked on the door...she waited and waited no one came, she looked through the windows. "No one's home." she turned around to face her father, "I think its time you came home sweet heart, you're going to get cold in your pajamas." He smiled an evil smile.

"Never." Before he could protest she jumped the railings...she didn't have shoes on so this really hurt her feet landing on the wet, cold ground. "Ah."

But she kept on running, just as Naruto and Sasuke were coming out of the shop. Sasuke was about to turn and head home when he saw someone running his way. It was Sakura.

so what do you all think? Any better? I hope so...COMMENT!...or no more updates will come...:p


	9. ouch!

So what do you think of my story so far???? hope you all like it...

Then START COMMENTING!

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the person running to them; it was Sakura. Sakura saw the boys and decided she could slow her pace a little. When Naruto and Sasuke saw her slower pace they raced over to her. Both their senses picked up that someone was following her.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto obviously didn't care that someone could attack them in the open.

"Yea, I just decided to get out of the hospital." She faked a smile.

"Hn." Sakura glanced at Sasuke then back to Naruto. Finally it was decided by both looks she received, she would tell Tsunade.

"It's to early to wake Tsunade, so I suppose." Sakura stretched her bare arms above her head. "I'll go to Ino's."

"But Sakura-chan it's two in the morning who would be up at this hour."

"Dobe." Naruto realized. "Oh."

"See yea." Sakura walked past both boys who were in a staring contest. Until she felt her wrist being held.

"Huh?" She looked back at Sasuke.

"You're not going alone." She blushed at the thought that Sasuke and Naruto will be 'her' escorts.

"Believe it!"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. (As is customary for Sasuke) As they reached Ino's house Sakura bent down to the ground and picked up a pebble. She then went to Ino's window and threw it at the window.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto said from the sidewalk.

"Getting Ino to come to the door."

Silence with a 'hn.' from Sasuke.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, not wishing to damage the boys' hearing.

"Forehead-girl what do you want?" Ino yelled from the front door.

"I need a place to stay tonight. Ino-pig." She smirked. Sakura then started for the door.

"I never said yes Sakura."

"You wouldn't turn me down infront of Sasuke-kun would you? He would hate you forever if you didn't help a friend in need." Sakura folded her arms across her chest. Sasuke just looked at the girls, while Naruto was laughing at the look on Ino's face.

Ino's face was priceless. "Sakura, I would never leave you out in the cold." She paused, smirked and continued. "Especially since your barely dressed."

Ino got a big blush off of Sakura and Naruto, who had just noticed. Sasuke had noticed right away and said nothing. Sakura mad/embarrassed hit Ino on the left side of her head.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, bye Naruto." Sakura waved and went inside. The two boys then went in the direction of their homes.

Naruto stopped about a block away from Ino's house, "Sasuke-teme."

"What dobe." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You think its safe to leave them alone?"

"Hn." Sasuke started walking again.

Naruto followed, at the corner they went their separate ways. Sasuke's house was closer to Ino's than Naruto's.

:LATER THAT NIGHT: (dramatic music)

"Sakura..." Sakura groaned hearing her name.

"Ino-pig..." Suddenly Sakura heard something break down stairs. She shot up in bed.

She saw Ino in the corner by the door listening to whoever was down stairs. Sakura grabbed her black and green bag, Ino's purple and blue bag and went to the window. Just in case this were to happen, and they didn't think it would, they packed. Sakura opened the window, and threw the bags down to the ground.

"Ino..." Ino came to where Sakura was, looked out the window and saw it was a very cloudy night.

"Ok...who first?"

"You."

Ino nodded. She got on the ledge and jumped to the tree, she started to climb down. Sakura was next. Sakura climbed on the ledge but stopped after a moment of listening inside the house. (Step thump, step thump, step thump, step thump) The door handle opened and a hell was revealed to Sakura.

"..." Sakura was staring at her grandfather. Or rather his dissembled head, her uncle had his hand caught in his fathers hair; blood all over himself.

Caught between mixed emotions Sakura jumped out the window, sadly her uncle dropped the head and grabbed her ankle just as she touched the branch. Losing balance she lost touch with the branch and was dangling by her ankle.

"Ino run!" Sakura screamed, attempting to hit her uncle. Scared that her father is around here somewhere.

"I can't leave you Sakura!" Ino took out a kunai, aimed and threw it at him hitting him in the right shoulder, more importantly, it made him drop Sakura. On Sakura's fall down the hit 5 tree branches. Once Sakura hit the ground she blacked out, the last thing she heard was Ino screaming, 'Sakura.'

Ino ran over to where Sakura's passed out body was and picked her up and placed her on her back, then picking up one bag ran to Sasuke's.

Twenty minutes later...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sasuke?! SASUKE!"

Sasuke came and opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Dang right im leaving you with a cliff hanger! Hahahhahahhaha muhahahhaha!


	10. Giggle

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to reveal Ino, not just Ino, Sakura was with her just not uncontious. Sasuke saw their battered and bruised body's.

Sasuke realization hitting him threw open the door and took Sakura's form from Ino's grasp. Ino walked into the house with a slight limp, closing the door behind her. "What happened." Sasuke demanded seeing both of them wounded and Sakura uncontious.

"They came fro her, well i'm not entirely sure if he was the only one or not."Ino walked across the room and sat on a bid dark brown chair; that sat kitty corner to the big dark black couch. Sasuke started down a hallway, and Ino followed.

Sasuke nodded at the door right infront of him, it was made out of mahogany wood. Ino opened it and flipped on the light. Sasuke walked past her, once in the room he headed for the bed. The be had dark blue sheets, and black pillows. Next to the bed was a mahogany night-stand with a picture of team 7. There was a dresser behind the door and a dark chair in the corner of the room, next to that chair there was an extremely old bookshelf with lots of books.

Ino stood in the doorway admiring the room. Sasuke set Sakura on the left side of the bed.

"You can sleep in here too, Ino." Ino snapped back to her senses and nodded.

As Sasuke was about to leave the room Ino interrupted his thoughts.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn."

He shut the door and went to the living room, it was 5:30. Later that morning Sasuke was awoken by Naruto's screaming.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke groaned. "Teme!" Finally Naruto had it, he threw Sasuke off the couch; Sasuke woke up. The faint sound of running water could be heard.

"Dobe." Sasuke's tone of voice was not a very welcoming sound for someone who had just woken up.

"What's with all the noise?" a very exhausted Ino walked out of Sasuke's bedroom.

"Ino-chan?why-" Naruto couldn't say anymore, Sasuke had pined Naruto to the floor.

"Naruto, you imbecile. Be quiet Sakura's in the shower." Ino crossed her arms over her chests ready to hit Naruto herself.

"Teme..." Naruto relaxed under Sasuke's weight.

"Dobe." Sasuke glared at Naruto and let him up.

"Sasuke-teme...your sleeping with** both** Ino and Sakura?!" Naruto yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Sakura was close to the door when there was a huge **crash**. Naruto's voice could be heard so she didn't worry. She was wearing a pink tanktop with blue shorts. As Sakura entered the room she stopped short of one of the big soft dark brown chairs. Ino and Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground; Sasuke had a knife to his throat. Sasuke noticed her presence and stopped.

"What did I miss?" Sakura was curious.

Ino, "It's exactly what it looks like."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan help me..." Naruto reached out for her hand. But instead of helping Naruto, Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke's thoughts, 'what's so funny?'

Ino got up and walked to where Sakura was laughing, looked at the two boys on the ground and burst out laughing as well. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Ino-pig...i-is that really what it looks like?" The boys stayed in their positions.(SNAP)Ino took a picture. Sakura's face was very VERY red.

"Yes." The girls continued to laugh. Ino then limped over to the front of the chair and sat down; still laughing. Sasuke got up and took the picture from Saskura's grasp. The moment he saw the picture he blushed. Just as he was about to rip it up Sakura took it from him.

"Sakura." Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto paused. "I want to see the picture."

Naruto still pleading as Sasuke and Sakura are in a staring competition. Finally Sakura folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

"Nope." Was all she said. Ino was still sitting in the chair listening to their conversation, and laughing at how much trouble Sakura was causing Sasuke. Naruto lunged at Sakura, Sakura dodged and fell into Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do with these two, but he was about to learn something very important.

Naruto pinned Sakura to the ground infront of the couch. To Ino and Sasuke, Naruto was straddling Sakura.

"Naruto." Naruto looked back at Ino. "Tickle her."

Naruto grinned.

"NO!" Sakura protested. (Naruto began tickling her) "Ino, I'll kill you!"

Sasuke smirked.

Finally after what seemed like forever Naruto gave up on tickling her but never got up. "Can i see it?"

Sakura held the picture for Naruto to see, once he blushed Sakura took the picture from his reach and put it inside her shirt. Ino looked between both boys, Sasuke had his mouth open and Naruto looked like he wanted to slap her.

"Sakura-chan that's unfair!" Sakura pushed Naruto off her and stood up.

"Well, it shut you up didn't it?"

Naruto grumbled, " who says I won't go in there for it?"

"You wouldn't, besides what would Hinate think?"

Naruto blushed, he grumbled again then sat down on the soft fuzzy old rug.

Sakura walked over to Ino, who was still sitting on the big chair. "Forehead-girl." Sakura kneeled down and looked at Ino's leg; she began healing her leg.

"Hey Teme what time is it?" Naruto yelled from his comfy spot on the old rug.

"Hn." Sasuke leaves the room and returns a moment later. "1:30"

The girls look at each other realizing that they had to go shopping for a party that was being held later tonight. Right then Sakura heard a phone ring, Sasuke answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes..."

"Hn"

"hn"

Finally Sasuke hung up the phone and turned to the group.

"Dobe."

"What?"

"Tsunade sent you." Naruto looked like he had forgotten something important.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!"

The girls sweat dropped.

They all headed out to go visit the hokage.

Once in the Hokage's office Sasuke and Naruto were kicked out.

"Now, Sakura tell me who it is."

"Ok."

So Sakura and Ino began the long explanation about her father and uncle. Naruto was listening from the door, Sasuke was standing against the opposite wall.

AN HOUR LATER

Naruto escorted Ino to her house and Sakura to her house.

WITH NARUTO AND INO

Once at Ino's they went inside. A few lamps were busted, a chair tipped over, and books everywhere.

"I'll be right back Naruto."

"Ok." Naruto nodded. He went to sit on a chair and heard a crack; he stepped on a picture frame. The picture was of Sakura and Ino when they were little.

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA.

"Nothing seems out of place here." Sasuke followed Sakura through the house. Finally they reached Sakura's room. It's definitely different than what Sasuke thought it would be.

The walls were a dark green color and the bedding was a dark purple with dark green pillows.

"Woah." Sakura smirked at his reply, "Different than what you thought it would be?"

"Hn."

Sakura went to her closet and grabbed a bag, the bag was pink with black stripes. Sakura then went to her bed and grabbed two knives out from under her pillow and stuffed them into her bag, along with clothes and other necessary items.

"Ready?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who nodded his reply.

As they were about to leave, they heard a noise down stairs. Sakura slowly shut her bedroom door and went to the window. She opened it and climbed down the side of the house. Sasuke climbed down the side of the house after Sakura.

Once they hit the ground they walked away from the house. Sakura was heading toward the hokage's tower. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and he was looking ahead.

"Sakura." She looked back. Sasuke was now looking down.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Never mind." he walked ahead of her.

As they entered the hokage's building Sakura noticed that Tsunade was in a meeting. Sakura threw her bag behind one of the desks.

"Hn." they ran into Naruto and Ino walking toward them.

"Hey Ino-pig want some lunch?"

"Yeah!" The two boys sweat dropped at how happy the two girls were acting.

Kakashi suddenly appeared, "that was a boring meeting." He then noticed Sakura. "Sakura, you are needed in the Hokage's office."

"Aw!..." Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and turned toward the Hokage's building again.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Ok, so I have been informed that the Hokage wants Sakura to stay with one of you for tonight." He paused expecting someone to complain, " who's it going to be?"

yup! That's that chapter for you guys too! Ahaaha... so how do you guys like it so far?! Any good? I would hope so.

Ashley


	11. Truth of Lee

I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapters b/c now...that you have...or haven't im going to give you a long chapter and I put a LOT of thought into this chapter...so enjoy!

Ps...I do not...own...Naruto...but..on with the story.

"Aw..." Sakura grabbed Ino's writs and turned toward the Hokage's building again. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Both girls walked off toward the tall building.

"Ok, so I informed the hokage that Sakura will be living with one of you now..." kakashi paused, he expected to get at least one complaint out of Sasuke. "And Ino will be living with Shikimaru for the time being."

WITH THE GIRLS

"WHAT?!" Both girls yelled in union.

"You two will be living with your teams."

"Shikimaru has been assigned to Ino, Kakashi...he is asking the boys who you will stay with Sakura."

"I don't need to be a burden on them."

"Sakura until you tell me who is responsible; this is the way it has to be." Sakura looked at Ino.

"Ok, the people responsible are my uncle and my father."

Tsunade looked shocked to think her father would do such a thing. "Sakura, are you sure?" Sakura nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sensei."

"Ok then. Tell me everything Sakura."

WITH TEAM 7

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Kakashi were at the Ramen shop, when the girls walked in. Naruto and Lee saw them at the same time, but Lee was the first to speak.

(Ok, Lee is well not the same as in the show which you will see later on in here.)

Lee, " what a sight to behold the two most beautiful girls in the whole county are eating ramen here with us. I am not worthy to eat with you." Lee bowed; the girls blushed.

"Aw, come on Bushy Brows it's only Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." Naruto yelled from his spot between his sensei and Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Naruto half turned around to look at the pissed off Sakura. A split second later Sakura and Ino had Naruto pinned to the ground.

"Well Naruto..." Kakashi stated while reading his book. "You go what you deserved." Kakashi slowly closed his book and got up to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei you can't just leave me like this!" A whining Naruto cried.

"Hn." Naruto glared at Sasuke's back.

"You're NO help Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe." Sasuke never turned around.

"Sakura." Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Don't kill him...he has training later." With those words Kakashi left.

"Sakura-chan I...I...was...were...was just kidding." Lee was laughing hiss ass off in the corner. And Ino well lets just say she remembered the picture incident.

"Naruto." Ino looked at Naruto. Seeing the uncertainty in his crystal blue eyes she whispered something into his ear.

His eyes shot wide open. He looked at Sasuke. "TEME!" This time Sasuke turned around.

"What do you want Dobe." Sasuke glared. Sakura was holding down Naruto.

"Truth or Dare." Sasuke stared at Naruto. ' how childish.'

Sakura looked from Naruto to Ino to Naruto then to SAsuke.

"Ino...what did you tell Naruto to do?"

"Um...nothing...Lee come here please." Lee walked jealous of Naruto. "Can you hold Sakura for us?"

"What?!" Sakura was alarmed.

"Teme...truth or dare?"

"Hn" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest just as Lee grabbed Sakura off of Naruto. The room was silent.

"Dare." All eyes turned to Sasuke. Naruto grinned, Ino grinned and Sakura realized what was going on. She kicked Lee and yelled at Sasuke, " Sasuke-kun take that back!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why."

Sakura just stood there. "Ino, stop Naruto or you'll really have someone to be afraid of."

"Sasuke-teme I dare you...to...(pretends to think) reach inside Sakura-chan's shirt for the picture."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'That's what she was yelling about.' Lee gasped, "Naruto without Sakura's permission this isn't right."

Sakura was hitting Naruto as much as she could. Naruto was trying to get away. Ino walked up to Sasuke and whispered. "You don't have to do it now Sasuke-kun, you can get her tonight at the party." she paused uncertainly, "unless you're too chicken."

Sakura glared at them while Sasuke glared at Ino.

"Ino-pig what are you doing?"

"Um...nothing, I was just telling Sasuke the bet was off that's all."

"I don't believe you." with that Sakura let go of Naruto and walked out of the shop and across the street to a dress shop.

As Sakura was looking through the stores' beautiful dresses, someone came up behind her.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Ino-pig."

"Sakura, im sorry but I came to tell you that I told Sasuke-kun to get you tonight at the party."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."Ino grinned.

"I still don't trust you."

"Go try on these two dresses."

Sakura looked unsure. "Ok."

Sakura took the two dresses to the back changing area. The first dress the grabbed from Ino was a blue dress spaghetti strapped that had pink beads in the form of a flower, with a low neckline. As Sakura came out she noticed that Naruto, Hinata and Lee were there along with Ino.

"Wow, Sakura-chan that dress is beautiful." Hinata was in awe. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura in the blue satin dress, she looked beautiful. "Wow, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed when she saw all four of them staring. Just then Lee started getting mushy on her.

"Sakura you look lovely."

"Thank you Lee." Sakura looked at Ino and Hinata. "Go get dresses you two."

Sakura turned and went back into the changing rooms with Ino; Ino already had her dress picked out. When Ino came out Lee, again, said she looked lovely. Her dress was pretty, it went down to her calf, no beads but the dress was purple and spaghetti straps for sleeves. One corner of the dress was pulled up to her thy and had frills all the way around the bottom.

"Come on Forehead-girl!" She grinned.

"I'm coming."Sakura stepped out of the changing room and walked to the mirror; not looking back to see who was watching her. This dress was more stunning. It was red and black, it had little beads embroided into the silk in a weird shape on the bottom right corner of the dress. The dress is held in place by itself, so the straps can drape off her shoulders. As Sakura was looking at the dress in the mirror she looked up momentarily and felt eyes watching her; she blushed. Sakura slowly turned around.

"What do you think?" Everyone was staring at Sakura again. Sakura spun in a circle so the dress could float in a circle.

"Sakura-chan, you-you should get this one." Hinata hit Naruto in the ribs.

"Yeah Sakura-chan it's beautiful." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Ok I will." Sakura smiled.

Hinata and Naruto walked to the other side of the store, so Hinata could find a dress to wear. Naruto was remembering what had happened earlier that day.

FLASHBACK

"_So who is Sakura going to stay with?" kakashi questioned._

"_Um..." Naruto sighed he knew deep down both him and Sasuke wanted Sakura to stay at both their houses._

"_Sasuke-teme."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Sakura can stay with you."_

"_..." Kakashi grinned, 'well that defiantly wasn't a no.'_

_Before Sasuke had a chance to voice his opinion Kakashi cut him off. "Alright it's settled. Sakura is going to stay with Sasuke this weekend."_

END FLASHBACK

Sakura was getting ready at Hinata's house, while Ino was at Tenten's house. Hinata had picked out a dark blue dress with sparkles because Naruto said it reminded him of the night sky. Tenten had gotten a black dress with a red dragonfly embroided on the bottom. Tenten also decided to leave her hair down instead of braiding it. (Interesting huh?)

As Sakura was putting on makeup Hinata was doing Sakura's hair. Hinata curled Sakura's bangs and had them framing her face, while the rest of Sakura's hair was put up in a barrette. ( think of Riza Hawkeye from FMA for the barrette part.) Sakura hd parts of Hinata's long hair braided, Hainta's hair is waist length now.

"So, Hinata...when's the wedding?" Hinata looked shocked, they hadn't told anyone yet, not even her father; he wouldn't allow their marriage. "H-how did you know?"

"I have my ways." Sakura winked; both girls laughed.

"We aren't sure yet.." Hinata paused, " A spring wedding has always been something I've liked though."

Sakura grinned, "Why not ask Naruto about a spring wedding?"

"Because he's so busy with training that I hardly see him...and I don't want to bother him."

"You won't be, and besides if you don't tell him I will."

"No, Sakura-chan you mustn't."

"Ok..." 'If I can't Ino can.'

LATER THIS NIGHT

Shikimaru was wearing dark blue pants and a white shirt, Neji was wearing a black pair of pants only with a red shirt; Naruto well he didn't even try to dress up.

The party was in the center of town, people were eating, drinking and dancing to their delight. Naruto of course was eating ramen, Shikimaru and Neji were sitting on a bench being quiet. Sasuke was trying to ignore Lee's frantic search to find Sakura and her 'date', which everyone, except him knew she didn't have one.

"Shikimaru!" Shikimaru looked up and saw Ino in a breathtaking dress. "How troublesome." He got up and escorted her to were Hinata and Naruto were.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled with his mouth full of ramen.

"EW! Naruto!" Ino screeched and hit Naruto on the head. "Where is forehead-girl anyway?" Ino was tapped on the shoulder.

"Ino-pig look what I've got." Ino turned around and burst out laughing, infront of her was the picture of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Forehead-girl. Someone is going to get that tonight."

"Nope."

The DJ started playing songs so all the girls went to dance. (Use your imagination for the songs.) Sasuke walked up to the guys who were sitting there watching the girls dancing. Unfortunately Sasuke had 'never' paid attention to people dancing before. As the night progressed the girls all came back and sat with the whole group.

"Alright I'm bored." Sakura declared.

"Naruto, truth or dare." Ino winked at Sakura.

"No!" As Sakura protested Neji, Shikimaru, and Hinata wanted to know why.

"Here." Sakura showed the picture to them, getting a death glare from Sasuke. This photo got Neji and Shikimaru to laugh; Hinata blushed.

"Sasuke..." Ino looked at Sasuke. "I believe you chose dare earlier today." Just then Sakura got up and walked over to Tsunade, who was sitting and drinking sake.

"Sasuke-kun unless you're a chicken go after the picture. Ino chanted, still laughing about the incident earlier.

"What if i don't care about it anymore." He glared at Naruto, " Dobe, this is all your fault."

"Teme! How is it my fault?!" Naruto go up and stood infront of Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"How trouble some." Shikimaru actually commented, "Sasuke liked Sakura, but is too afraid to go after the picture." He shook his head and folded his hands behind his head.

They all looked at Sasuke. Then Sasuke realized something Sakura never took the picture from Neji.

"Neji." Neji glanced up from the picture. "Uchiha, i never knew you swung that way." Sasuke glared. "Give me that picture."

"No." Neji paused. " Sakura!" Sakura looked up, then walked over.

"Huh?"

"Uchiha wanted me to give you this back." Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Moron, that's not what i said, i said give it to me."

Sakura stepped up to Neji and took the picture. Neji let Sakura take the picture, when she was about to step backward, Shikimaru tripped her and Sasuke caught her. Sakura was pissed, Sasuke had to hold her back she was about to 'kill' them both. Unknown to both of them Naruto, yes Naruto took a picture of them. ( i don't have an addiction to cameras or pictures...it just sort of fit this fan fic) Sasuke's arms were around Sakura's waist, one of her arms was resting on his arm while the other arm was trying to reaching for Neji.

Naruto showed the picture to Sasuke, he grinned and took the picture from Naruto with his freehand, then held it infront of Sakura. The moment Sakura saw the picture she tried to grab it. Sasuke pulled it back and held it above her head. Sakura spun around trying to get the picture back, she was still in Sasuke's arms, once she realized how close they were she pulled back. Sasuke saw the blush on her face and played into it. While she tried to pull away he pulled her closer till their faces were centimeters apart. The group, especially Naruto gasped, never had Sasuke, (human ice cube) allowed anyone that close. He lowered his hand and cupped her face, then lowered his hand again. The look on Sakura's face was that of shock, Sasuke took this moment to grab the picture out of her shirt. Sasuke was definitely shocked, as was the whole group.

Sasuke smirked, ' i can't believe i just did that.' was his only thought.

Sakura's thoughts, ' did that really happen?'

Everyone else. ' i can't believe he just did that.'

Sasuke let go of Sakura, he started to turn and walk away only Sakura grabbed both pictures back from Sasuke, he spun around at once; he glared at Sakura.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at Sasuke then to Naruto, "thank you Naruto-kun."

Sasuke 'where did that 'kun' come from.'

Sakura giggled and looked at Sasuke, she then turned and walked over to Tsunade; hiding one picture behind her back. She showed her the one of Naruto and Sasuke. Whatever Tsunade was drinking was spit all over the counter as she began to laugh her ass off. Sakura was contemp sitting there with her sensei until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning Sakura noticed it was Lee, not in that ugly spandex but in black pants and a navy shirt.

"Hi Lee."

"Sakura-chan will you dance with me?" Lee asked holding his head high hoping not to get rejected again.

"Sure." Sakura set the pictures in Hinate's purse when no one was looking, or so she thought. Sasuke saw where she put them; he also saw who shw was going to dance with. The fact that it was Lee didn't settle with him at all. It felt like an eternity that Sakura was dancing with Lee, Sasuke continued to stare until Naruto got in his way.

"Dobe."

"Teme."Naruto looked behind him to see what Sasuke was looking so intently at. " Just ask her to be your girlfriend."

"Hn."

Finally the song was over and Lee walked Sakura back to Naruto and Sasuke. He bowed before Sakura again, only this time as Sasuke expected he kissed her hand again. "Good night Sakura-chan." With that he started to turn and walk away, but he caught the glare he received from Sasuke.

"Lee are you alright?" Sakura looked at Lee. He spun around and kissed Sakura on the lips. Naruto and Sasuke stood there shocked, but the look of shock on Sakura's face was greater. Lee again said good night and left.

"Sakura- chan?" Naruto walked over to Sakura.

"Huh? Oh hi Naruto." She smiled, until Naruto whispered something in her ear.

"What?" Sakura looked around Naruto to look at Sasuke who was glaring at the retreating from of Lee.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at Sasuke as he looked up at her. "I ...uh...never mind." She smiled and walked off.

"Dobe."

"I don't think i should be the one to tell you this teme..."

"Hn." Sasuke glared even harder at Naruto, if possible. Naruto sat beside Sasuke.

"Lee gave Sakura a note asking her out yesterday, she said no and then he asked if she would pretend so that you would fight him. Sakura knows he doesn't like her but he's just using her to get to you." Naruto took this opportunity to glance at Sasuke. Sasuke looked about ready to explode. (Wouldn't you be...i mean i could be flattered but Sakura's just getting hurt in here.)

"Really now..."Sasuke got up and tried to follow after Sakura, Naruto stopped him.

"Teme, let Sakura be...unless..."he paused.

"Hn?"

"Unless your going to ask her out."

BANG! CRASH!

"Ouch!" Naruto was hit on the head. Sasuke started to walk after Sakura. He was half way through the crowed of people when some of his fan girls found him. He pushed them away and when he was out of the crowed area he looked for Sakura.

"If you're looking for Sakura...you should go to the cherry blossoms."

Sasuke looked at Ino. "Hn...thanx."

Ino was taken back for a moment the Uchiha just thanked someone, her in fact. Sasuke started to walk toward the cherry blossoms.

Upon getting there he noticed Sakura sitting in a tree looking at the moon through the branches of the tree. As he approached he noticed the faint sound of music,

'so she's listening to music.' The only other sound was the breeze blowing the trees and the water in the river.


	12. so close

Naruto belongs to the original writer...so i do not own it...sorry

i want to thank those of you who have commented me, and say thank you for the nice reviews, and i hope you will continue to comment and read my stories...

So now we have Chapter 12...OMG we actually made it to chapter 12!!!!!

* * *

As he, Sasuke Uchiha, stood there watching her hair blowing in the soft breeze, he noticed that she was frowning. It seemed that she didn't notice his chalkra, or if she did, she didn't care. After a moment of silence Sasuke moved to the bottom of the tree and sat on one of the lower branches, listening to her as she sang the soft melody of the song. When she finally opened her eyes and looked off into the distance she noticed the chalkra below her. Turning her head down she saw Sasuke sitting on one of the lower branches listening to her sing. He looked so calm and composed, she wondered how long he had been sitting there listening to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up at the sound of his name.

"Hn." Sasuke kept his gaze fixed on Sakura's eyes, even when she shifted her gaze back to the starry night sky.

"How...long..." Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hn...I don't know..." Sasuke grinned, seeing this annoyed Sakura.

"You could've just let me know you were there." She folded her arms and glared at Sasuke.

"Aw, but that would've taken the fun out of hearing you sing." Sakura blushed.

"I'm not a good singer."

Sasuke grinned, "your right..." Sakura shot Sasuke an ice cold glare, so he continued. "You're a very good singer." Sakura blushed ten shades of red, so much that she reminded Sasuke of a tomato; his favorite food.

"Are you coming back to the party?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Just forget about Lee." Sakura looked at Sasuke after his 'command.' Seeing what looked like anger in his eyes she knew Naruto had told him.

"Did Naruto tell you?" She questioned him, he didn't answer.

Shrugging it off Sakura got off her branch and started climbing down the tree. Sasuke had already jumped out of his spot; Sakura would have done the same, if not for the dress. Sasuke was already waiting for her, so he started thinking of what Naruto and he discussed a few days earlier.

FLASH BACK:

"Dobe."

"Teme." This had gone on for a while before Naruto yelled out.

"Why don't you just admit it! You're going to ask her out no matter what...and if you don't ill do it for you!"

"Hn...is that a threat Dobe?" Sarcasm dripping all over his voice.

"Yeah it is." Naruto smirked. "Cause if you don't her secret admirer will."

A split second later Naruto was pined to a tree.

"What did you say.."

"Shehasasecretadmirer."

"Repeat."

Taking a deep breathe Naruto began again. "She. Has. A. Secret. Admirer." Naruto swore he heard Sasuke growl.

"Who."

"She didn't tell me." Naruto was still grinning, "ask her at the dance." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't need to."

"Huh?" Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked away, leaving a very confused Naruto.

END FLASHBACK:

As Sasuke was climbing down her dress got caught and she started to fall. ( trees don't like Sakura) Upon seeing this Sasuke dropped his thoughts and caught Sakura from hitting any branches or the ground.

Sakura sighed, "thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura, realized how close they were, glancing up she saw Sasuke's face, Sasuke had caught her so she was laying in both his arms; like a bride. She blushed and tried to get out of his arms. Sasuke is like a pro at making her blush now...and he realizes this.

"Sasuke-kun, you could put me down now..."Sakura looked in the opposite direction, expecting him to do so.

"I could."

"You should..."Sakura looked back at Sasuke. They stood like that for a while before Sasuke started to slightly move in to kiss her only to be interrupted by someone. (Cough) they heard this cough and blushed. Sasuke set Sakura on the ground.

"I would never have expected this out of you two..."

"Um...it's not what it looks like Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura waved her arms infront of her.

"Hn."

"I see." Kakashi looked at them, disbelief in his eyes. " The hokage wanted to see you Sakura."

"Ok..bye Kakashi-sensei, bye Sasuke-kun."

As she ran in the direction of the bar; where Tsunade was/is, Kakashi walked toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." he glanced at his teacher.

"When are you going to admit your feelings for her?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Not you too..." Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke started to make his way back to the city just as Kakashi stopped him.

"So Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"What was it i heard you were dared to do..." Kakashi trailed off trying to remember. "Something about a picture..."

"Yeah, i got it back."

"Can i see it?"

"Hn...I lost it..." Sasuke smirked, "I'll get them back yet."

"Them huh...Naruto only mentioned one..."

As Sasuke started for the village again Kakashi ran infront of him.

"What is it now?" Sasuke was getting impatient with his sensei.

"Explain." he held up a picture of him holding Sakura when they were trying to keep her from killing Neji. Behind this picture there was a more amusing picture...(grin)

This picture was snapped the second Sasuke went in for the other picture in Sakura's shirt.

Sasuke blushed and attacked his sensei. Pushing his student off of him, Kakashi turned into a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" Sasuke screamed, then ran to find his sensei as a pair of eyes watched him.

Sasuke found Sakura sitting with the hokage and grabbed her arm. "Come on."

"Huh? What? Where to..."

"Find Kakashi." He gritted his teeth.

"What did he do?" Sasuke blushed. Sakura took a step back...'maybe i shouldn't have left him alone with Kakashi.'

3 hours later...(dramatic music)

"Sasuke-kun I don't think we're going to find him." Sakura looked to her teammate."

"Fine lets go."

"Huh? Go where?" Sasuke smirked at her confused, yet cute face.

"Kakashi and the Dobe voted that you stay at **my** house this weekend."

"How come I didn't get a say in this?"

"Hn...if you really want to stay with Kakashi...and his Icha Icha Paradise obsession go ahead.

Sakura thought a moment, this seemed to make Sasuke nervous...'who would want to stay with kakashi?'

"Ok...I have to get my things from Tsunade's office though..."

"Hn."

They left the party in the direction of the Hokage's office. Once reaching their destination they realized something.

"Oops." Sakura whispered.

"What oops..." Sasuke looking in Sakura's general direction, he still hadn't said how beautiful she looked.

"I kind of...possibly...forgot the keys..." Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked irritated.

"I think i can get in though." Sakura motioned around the corner. "Naruto showed me a few ways in and out of the building."Sakura heard Sasuke mumble something about 'a bad influence.' Sasuke grunted, as he followed her around to the passage. They slipped under a few low hanging branches of the nearest tree.

"Ok, here it is." She moved a bush and there was a door to the basement, the only problem was there was a huge black spot on the door. As Sakura reached down to open it the black soot moved and crawled on her arm.

"AHHHHHH! EW GET IT OFF OF ME!" as she shrieked, Sasuke couldn't help but grin and even laughed a little...to bad Sakura as to into her own world to hear it.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Finally Sasuke grabbed Sakura and picked the spider off her arm, while grinning.

She sighed, "thank you Sasuke-kun" she was cut off seeing a few more on the door and Sasuke 'petting' the damn hideous spider. "I think I can live without my bags for one night."

"Come on." Sasuke set the spider down, and opened the basement door. As Sasuke was descending the stairs, he turned around. "Are you coming."

"I'd rather not."

"Ok if your father should show up..." (Wow that is very talkative for Sasuke huh...)

Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke, once she got to him she wrapped her arms around his arm and occasionally buried her face in his shoulder every time she saw a spider. Personally Sasuke kind of liked her this close. They got out of the basement with Sakura clinging to Sasuke for dear life, they were now on the main floor.

"Ok i refuse to leave threw the basement door." she stopped clinging to Sasuke, to his disappointment. Sakura went behind a desk and grabbed her bags.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." (Ok...i just had someone tell me how annoying it is when all she says is Sasuke-kun...? is that true?)

As she reached the front doors of the building she heard something. Turning she snuck up on one of the open doors and peeked in. The sight before her made her blush a lot, Neji and Tenten making out; 'cute' in her eyes.

Sakura turned on her heals and walked forward trying to get rid of her blush, only to run into Sasuke making her blush more.

"What are-" She covered his mouth with her hands. Making sure they didn't make any noise Sakura pushed Sasuke to the front door. Once they left the building Sakura removed her hand form his mouth.

"What?" Sakura held a look of innocence on her face.

"Who else was in there?"

"Um..." Again her face reddened, which made Sasuke think he possibly didn't want to know. "Neji and Tenten."

"Ugh.." Sasuke really didn't want to know, all he wanted to know was how well Neji fought. Now all he wanted to do was get that image out of his head.

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE.

"Wow, that really worked." Then Tenten turned into Sakura's father, while the 'Neji' turned into her uncle.

"That was disgusting, brother Never again." (Uncle)

"well we know that she will be staying at the Uchiha's so when they separate we'll get her." (Father)

"Ok...but what happens if she tells someone about us. The Uchiha, and Uzumaki know, so does Ino."

"Well, that wont happen if we kill her and Ino. I doubt we could kill either Uchiha or Uzumaki...but i know someone who can..."

(EVIL LAUGHTER)

* * *

Ok I want to thank all of you for your comments it means a lot to me but this chapter is very short compared to the last... im sorry about that however there will be a funny encounter soon which i hope will make up for the shortness of the chapters to come...i do not know how many chapters I'll go up to but it'll be around 17-20 but that is all up to you guys...b/c its drawing to a close...in a little bit...not sure of my next update...b/c finals are this week and to tell you the truth i haven't even started studying...grr... 

Ashley


	13. author note

Um...im in the process of getting my thoughts together for the next chapter so I will not update again till Sunday...sorry for the inconvenience for those who want to read my story...

I will update this time, and it is going to be a little shorter than usual b/c of the new semester I have more homework and well, my friend hooked me on this awesome book and now all I want to do is read it...lol so yeah I will update later...

Ashley


	14. shower incident

Wow...so what do you all think of my lovely story so far? Any good ??

Thank you to those who review or read my story!!! um I think that's mandatary for every story isn't it? Well most anyway. Here's chapter 13!

* * *

Somehow they found themselves walking through the party to get back to Sasuke's, until Lee and Naruto showed up.

"Hey Sakura-chan guess what...Hinata and I are having the wedding next spring!" Naruto beamed.

"Really?" Sakura was happy for Naruto and Hinata. "Have you picked a day yet?"

"No, but there will be ramen!" Everyone sweat dropped. "What?!" BANG! "Ouch! Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, it's a special occasion and you can't go with out RAMEN!?" He thought a moment, "nope." As he looked at her he noticed the picture still sticking out of her shirt. "Sakura-chan I see that 'Teme' didn't get the picture back yet." Grinning Naruto looked at Sasuke; who gave him a ice cold glare.

"Well, he did for a little bit, but nope it's mine. Maybe we should put it on 'your' wedding cake." Naruto wasn't thrilled about the idea in the least. Sasuke had an idea.

"Sakura?" His voice sounded heavenly.

"Huh?" She turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"There is a spider on your back." The look of pure terror spread across her face.

"GET IT OFF!" "Please! Sasuke-kun please!" Naruto laughing his ass off, now rolling on the ground, got stepped on by Sakura in an attempt to get the 'spider' off.

"Ouch!"

Sasuke held Sakura so he could get the 'spider'. Pretending to pick something off he grabbed her around the waist with one hand; the other hand went to grab the pictures. (Man they are obsessed with these photos...don't worry im actually going somewhere with them. I think)

"You're so mean Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." He now held both pictures.

"Teme." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "you didn't do that only for the pictures...huh?"

"..." Everyone looked at Sasuke; in his dumb-found state Sakura snatched the pictures again. "HA!" Sasuke spun around and tried to grab the pictures again.

Sakura spun around and looked at Naruto...uh-oh... poor Naruto. She walked forward and when Sasuke grabbed her left writ to get the pictures back; she grabbed Naruto. She spun Naruto into Sasuke's chest. Naruto grabbed her other wrist which held him and pulled her into his chest. A very awkward position for Naruto.

"Dobe get off."

"Teme's not having fun.." Naruto pretended to pout

"Naruto i never knew you swung that way." Sakura smirked.

"Tisk tisk tisk...look at my students...left alone for one minute and they can't keep their hands off each other." Kakashi appeared infront of Sakura.

"No!" Naruto tickled Sakura; until she punched him.

"Sensei." They stopped their antics and looked back at Sasuke. He snapped his fingers and Shikimaru did his 'shadow posetion jitsu.'

"Hey what is this?" Sasuke let go of Sakura and shoved Naruto out of the way. He then appeared before Kakashi. While Kakashi couldn't move he dug through his pockets and found the picture and his orange book. (O.o) He then proceeded to light the book and pictures on fire; however Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the picture. Naruto began to giggle.

"Hn." Sasuke dropped the burning items in the dirt.

"What was that Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing." This earned Sasuke a very faint blush.

"Sure Teme." Naruto paused. "Where are you going Sakura-chan?"

"To get a drink..." she was cut off as Naruto yelled . " YOU DRINK SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"No dumb-ass..."

"Shut up Teme." Naruto and Sasuke began a glaring contest. (Cough cough)

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei... why are you still here?" Just then there was a scream heard over by the bar where Tsunade was. And Sakura was laughing her ass off. Naruto, Kakashi, Lee and Sasuke all ran over to find out what happened.

"What happened?" Naruto tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Tsunade...haha...Jiriya...hit...drunk." she couldn't stop laughing.

"Huh?" Naurto had caught those words and was very curious. Finally she stopped laughing, "Follow me."

She led Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi to where Tsunade, the hokage, was. (Lee found his sensei standing near by.)

Tsunade was sitting on a chair holding a bottle of Sake, and had her right foot propped up on Jiriya's back. He was laying on his stomach looking quite confused and hurt. Sakura went over and started to heal his wounds until Tsunade stood up.

"No! He isn't worth healing." She stood with one foot on his back and a hand resting on her hip and the bottle of Sake raised to drink.

"Tsunade-sensei...you should sit down you can't stand strait."

"Don't tell me what _I_ should do...you're **my **student."Sakura kept her mouth shut. Until Naruto yelled at Tsunade. "Hey! OLD HAG you shouldn't tell Sakura to shut up...you, yourself should shut up!" He felt proud of himself until...POW! "Ouch! ...TEME!"

(evil laughter...coming from Tsunade...)

"So, you think that-" she was cut off as Sakura performed hand sighnes and pushed her hands on Tsunade's stomach; making her pass out. Kakashi just shook his head, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto was in awe...

"Wow...Sakura-chan when did-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"Who taught you to do that Sakura?" He was very curious.

"Um...Tsunade and...my...mother..." Sakura smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"Forehead-girl look what you did to the Hokage!" Ino ran out of the crowed.

"Ino-pig, if you keep screaming like that then we'll all be in trouble." Ino looked pissed at Sakura.

SILENCE

"Well I suppose you had better take her home Sakura."

"Huh? Why me?"

(Sigh) "hm...because she would be even more pissed if you left her here."

"Why can't Naruto do it?"

"I don't want to; let Jiriya do it." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Because Naruto...you baka I don't trust him." Kakashi and Sasuke nodded in agreement at Sakura's statement.

She then lifted Tsunade and started to walk forward to Tsunada's home.

"Sakura." She turned to look at Kakashi. " Take Sasuke with you."

"Hn." Sasuke looked up from his thoughts. He followed Sakura, as they reached the Hokage's house/tower thing, he felt another chalkra near by. He cautiously followed her into the house and down the hall to let her set Tsunade on her bed.

"Hmmm..." Sakura jumped at Tsunade's sudden movement. Tsunade was like a second mother to her.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, in a second." She scribbled down a note to Tsunade; then set it on the bedside table. "Yeah, lets go."

They walked back to the party in silence. Sasuke not sensing anyone. Once they got back they saw a lot of people leaving. "Party must be over." Sakura jumped at Sasuke's sudden words. He smirked.

"You jump very easily for a ninja." The whole way back to where Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Shikimaru were Sasuke kept giving her crap about being easily scared.

"Sasuke-kun...SHUT UP!" Everyone gasped again, not Sasuke, he knew why so he wasn't surprised.

"Forehead-girl...? you just yelled at Sasuke-kun..."Sakura smirked

"So? He's not that special..." Sasuke glared at her.

Naruto laughed. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah, Dobe...lots of fun walking Tsunade home."

"Well how about trying to get the pictures back?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, not again." Sakura held Ino infront of her.

"Forehead-girl...I'm not helping you."

"Why not?" Sakura pouted.

"Because,"

"you're mean." Sakura pushed Ino and sat down next to Hinata.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

"Hey Hinata."

The rest of the group carried on in their own conversations, but as usual Sasuke just sat there. It was 11:45 and Naruto mixed up their drinks he grabbed some of Tsunade's stuff.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Woah!" Naruto was yelling and running in a circle. Sakura was unaffected by the alcohol, as was Kakashi, Shikimaru, and Sasuke. Sasuke upon realizing what it was stopped drinking it.(we will never know) The time was not around 1-2 am. And Sakura had passed out, not from drinking she was just tired. Upon seeing this Sasuke grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He got up and walked over to her peaceful form. Sadly, when she passes out she fell into Jiriya; who laid her in his lap. (Pervert) Sasuke picked Sakura up and kicked Jiriya.

"Ouch!" Naruto looked over and started laughing. Sasuke smirked and walked away.

"Bye Dobe."

"Teme! Don't call me that...my new name is..." He didn't finish because he fell unconscious.

SASUKE'S HOME

He set her in his room for the time being, her bag was placed next to the dresser. This was the second time he's had her sleep in his bed...very interesting...He then went down to the kitchen, walked to the fridge, opened the door and grabbed a bowl of tomatoes. (Yum)

Sasuke ate all but three tomatoes, out of the bowl; then went to the couch and laid down to sleep.

NEXT MORNING.

Sasuke woke up around nine AM. He then went to check up on Sakura; today was their day off so they slept in. Once he saw she was still asleep he took a shower. Ten minutes later he came out in the towel to grab some clothes. Sakura was 'innocently' waking up and happed to look in his general direction. (See funny encounter...lmao) Sasuke heard her waking and dicided to look at her, and make sure she was all right. Sakura blushed ans Sasuke couldn't figure out why until he realized, 'im only in a towel.'

"Good m-morning S-Sasuke-kun." her face turned red, then she looked the other direction.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

"N-No..."

"Are you sure...cause your face is awfully red." He took a few steps closer to the bed, then he sat on the edge.

"I-I-I'm fine."

"And you're studering." Sasuke touched her hair. She glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun." Smirking she said, "you're annoying."

Smirking he stopped playing with her hair, got up, his gaze lingering on her a moment. "Hn." He went into the bathroom and changed.

(Sigh) Sakura rolled over and laid on her stomach, her head was facing the bathroom. Sasuke saw this and masked his chalkra. Walking very lightly he snuck up on her; he held his face very, very close to hers.

OK GUYS THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!!!!!!

* * *

i want reviews and comments of all kinds please!!!!!!!!!

ok bye now

* * *

JK JK...HERE'S THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER...

He stood there watching her peaceful face, all he could think about was how pissed he was that someone, her family, was hurting her.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you hovering above me?" Sakura asked without looking up.

"Hn." He thought a moment, "Well why not." She opened her emerald eyes.

"You're weird Sasuke-kun." Thinking a moment longer he replied. " Thank you."

Sasuke got up , went to the door to pick up her bag and tossed it to her. "Shower's all your's." With that he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Sasuke heard the shower running and decided to make lunch. Since Sakura 'was' (secretly is) his fan-girl he practically knew everything there is to know about her. (Not to mention her was/is a fan of her's too.) Sasuke cooked eggs with bacon and of course tomatoes. When the food was cooking he masked his chalkra and slipped up stairs. He looked around his room to see if she left the pictures there, nope. He looked into the bathroom, on the floor was the dress with the pictures on it. The curtain was drawn and Sakura really couldn't hear anything over the sound of the water; so he walked into the bathroom. Once he bent down to grab the pictures the water shut off. The bathroom door had shut behind him, opening it would be to loud; so he did the only thing possible, he clung to the ceiling.

By doing that he accidently got a look at her. He blushed. 'Wow, she's changed.' **_' Duh, you noticed that last night.' _**'so.' Sasuke was batting his inner thoughts. Sakura stepped out of the shower in one of his towels. 'TOWEL.' (Weird ...sasuke is weird...don't u think?)

Sasuke looked away trying not to look at Sakura, since he was planning on asking her out...this wouldn't look too good. He also realized he forgot to grab the pictures. 'DAMN.'

Sakura opened the door to get clothes, turning she grabbed the dress. Sasuke dropped down behind her without making a sound, and stood up. She turned right into Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Sasuke encircled his arms around her waist. With Sakura still in shock Sasuke grabbed the hand with the pictures in it. Sakura realizing what Sasuke was trying to do moved her arm away from him. Since his arms weren't holding her, just encircling her body she spun in his arms so her back was to his stomach. As they stood there both struggling for power, Sakura's towel fell a little. She shot one of her hands to he top of her towel. This hand was the one holding the pictures. (Uh-oh) on instinct Sasuke's other hand went to her hand, he gripped her hand trying to get the pictures. Accidently knocking the towel off of her chest.

"SASUKE-KUN YOU PERVERT!" she pushed and hit him, pulling up the towel.

"Am not." he looked to the side.

He let her go as he grabbed the pictures. Then left the bathroom. Walking down the stairs he put the pictures in his pocket. He walked into the kitchen and continued to cook lunch.

ok so that IS the end of this chapter!!! wow i love it...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ashley 


	15. Amo Silvam

Hn...grr sorry guys my computer deleted part of the chapter so i had to start this all over again...hn...I. need revenge.

well enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura stood in the bathroom glaring at her reflection in the mirror. _'Why is it always like this?!'_ She sighed in frustration. Shutting the door to Sasuke's room she went through her bag to find something to wear. Since today was their day off she was going to relax...although considering Sasuke, he would probably train all day.

She decided it didn't matter anymore, so she threw on a purple tanktop and grey sweat-pants. Heading downstairs she saw Sasuke sitting at the far side of the table. Deciding to put some distance she sat down away from him. Beginning to eat her food until Sasuke disrupted her thoughts.

"You're still mad?" She locked the gaze and then decided to give him exactly what he does every day.

"Hn." Sasuke arched his eyebrows.

"Sakura...'hn.' isn't an answer." Silence followed for the rest of the meal, all Sasuke got was glares, 'hn's' and a smirk or two. "Ok Sakura, that is pissing me off." he sounded frustrated.

"Hm..." She looked as if she couldn't care less. Until she heard him growl. She glared at him, go tup and cleaned her plate. Sasuke walked over to the sink and dropped his dishes down; which made a very loud bang sound. Sasuke stood there behind Sakura as she cleaned the plates. Totally ignoring his presents.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke realized he does have an effect on her. Because the whole time he was standing there her lip trembled and her breathing was irregular.

"Sakura." He grinned.

"Hn." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you want these back?" Holding the pictures infront of her.

(GLARE)

She kept washing dishes until Sasuke did as she predicted. "Hn. Im going to train." He paused watching as her breathing went back to normal. Grinning " And, you're coming with me." She spun around meaning to glare only to run strait into his perfectly muscled chest. Blushing like never before she attempted to tern away, he reached out and grabbed both shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

A hug; yes the great Uchiha **gave **a hug. She was speechless to say the least. He let go of her and watched as the shock slowly disappeared. She looked up into his onyx eyes. "Why?" He glared at her thinking that it was easy to see 'why' he gave her a hug. '_Maybe she's hung out with the dobe to much.'_

He decided not to answer and just grin. She turned around and started to wash his plate. Sasuke stood there. Shocked. He picked her up. "EEK!" Sasuke started to walk off to the front door. "Sasuke-kun! Put me down!"

"no." He opened the door and walked out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Finally she stopped protesting.

They had reached the training grounds Sasuke dropped Sakura on the ground. "You're mean Sasuke-kun!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, hn..." He thought a moment. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" He glanced at her. Without responding he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind her.

"That you're going to train with me."

"I never agreed to that Sasuke-kun." She glared. (She does that a lot now huh?)

"You have **no **choice."

"Really."

"Hn."

He got no answer Sakura still hadn't turned around. "Fine." So they trained. By the end of the day the score of winning was Sasuke- 7, Sakura- 3. Sakura was panting on the ground while Sasuke was leaning on a tree. Then they went at it again. This time Sakura won and was straddling Sasuke waist holding a kunai to his throat. Sasuke grinned. "Better." Sakura smiled. " i know."

Sakura set her kunai on the ground and attempted to get off of Sasuke; Sasuke pulled Sakura down into a passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked but gave into the kiss. She then pulled away and attempted to get up in her confused state, only to collapse and he caught her centimeters from his face. Sasuke sat there admiring her porcelain like face. He sat up cradling Sakura like a small child. With one had Sasuke picked up the kunai and a few stars they had dropped.

Once he reached his house he saw the door was open._ 'Did I leave the door open?' _

He walked in and set Sakura on the couch, kissed her forehead and went to check the house. His house had defiantly been broken into. A lamp was busted, the back door was open, a few books off the shelf, and cupboards open. He wondered upstairs sensing for chalkra. As he neared the end of the hall he realized something...

"Sakura." He whispered her name. Racing he ran as fast as he could to get down-stairs. He was to late. He ran around the corner to where she would be lying on the couch; she was gone.

"DAMN IT!" He felt chalkra running away from his house, he followed it. Hiding his chalkra he slipped into the trees. His victim came into view. It was her father. Sasuke tackled him. "Where is she?!" He held a shiruken to his throat.

"I know nothing, and even if I did people are bound to see us...and when they do they'll see the traitor hurting an innocent man."

"You're not innocent and I **will **make you pay for hurting her."

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up to see Tsunade. (Shit she looks pissed)

"Hn."

"Get off him."

"No." She held his glare.

"Sasuke we can't take him in without proof." Sasuke growled.

"They have Sakura." Tsunade looked shocked.

All at once Sasuke was ripped from his back. Tsunade was holding him by the throat in the air. "I'm going to make this clear. WHERE. IS. SHE."

"It's all a misunderstanding. I wouldn't hurt my daughter."

"'Your' daughter came to me and told me everything."

He looked shocked. Sasuke was pissed; he'd been thrown. And Tsunade was ready to kill.

(GULP) "Everything? As in..."

"Yes, everything how you hurt her, how you killed your own wife after you found out Sakura wasn't your real daughter. And even how you killed Sakura's baby sister."

Sasuke looked shocked, pissed and well...confused. '_Sakura had a sister?'_

"I...I...I would never, she liked to lie Hokage-sama. Please believe me." "NO! I've believed you for far to long! Even the third Hokage didn't believe you. But Sakura stood up for you."

"Now, where is my student?"

"Sakura is being kept in an old barn out of town. My brother plans to kill her at midnight." Tsunade punched the ground and watched as he fell threw until only his head and one arm remand.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi appeared. "Watch him." he nodded.

Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "Follow me."

"Hn."

They both ran off into the woods toward the barn where Sakura was apparently at. Sasuke's mind. _' I wonder how much trouble I'll get in for killing the two of them?' _

"Sasuke." He glanced at her with a "hn."

"Don't worry about getting in trouble, just save my student."

"Hn."

* * *

end of my chapter!! sorry...

* * *

Tsunade evidently knows of his feelings toward Sakura, hn...how I wonder are they going to save her...well if you review...then I'll continue my story._ Will they save her in time? _

_Or will i kill Sakura off? You never know...either way you all should put in a suggestion i want to know how you think this should end. _


	16. Oo

THE SONGS I USED WERE: Bloody Valentine- Good Charlotte

Heaven's A Lie - Lacuna Coil

* * *

So id like to thank those of you who commented and like my story. Ok, i didn't find out what Sakura's father's real name is, but im going to call him GREG. (Don't ask)

Naruto found Kakashi standing with Greg, Sakura's father.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Naruto." (Sigh)

"Where's Sasuke I want to challenge him." Naruto was jumping up and down with an eager expression.

"He went to save Sakura." He watched as recognition spread across his face. Then without warning Naruto attacked Greg.

"How could you do this to your own daughter?!"

"Technically she's...not mine." Greg grinned.

"What? What do you mean she's not yours!"

"Naruto, her mother-"

"her mother was a whore! She fell in love with some guy and got pregnant by the bastard. I killed the bastard but hey my wife didn't find my love very nice, she tried to escape. I had to stop her before she told '**_our_**' little secret to the world."

FLASHBACK

_Sakura was six going on seven. Her mother was packing her things in a blue duffle bag. Sakura had the stereo going; to occupy the time, she say along with the song. _

'_**Oh my love please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll go home tonight**.' _

_The song continued, her mother burst into Sakura's room. "Hide!" She was crying too hard to notice that her husband was already pounding on the door. _

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" _

"_Don't worry baby, just follow me." She climbed onto the window-sill, threw the bag onto the ground and climbed into the tree. (Tree was smaller back then) They climbed down to the ground. _

_They ran and ran, finally as they were closer to the 'safe' place her mother would normally go to her mother collapsed on the ground in pain. "AH!" See her mother was pregnant with her next child; it wasn't do until next month. "Sa-Sakura run...run to 'his' house." Sakura shook her head. "No mommy!" Sakura was crying now too._

_Finding no other option Sakura's mother left the bag and picked Sakura up, running to the hospital. They managed to get there; her mother was in the operation room a long LONG time. Sakura fumbled with what to do. She thought that she would think clearer if she turned on music. Fumbling in her pocket she found her cd player, when she turned it on she heard her mother's favorite song:_

_**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall into decay **_

Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free  
(repeat 1x)

Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

Set me free your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free  
Dolefully desired  
Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free

(repeat 3x)

_Sakura ran down the hospital hallway still she found the door outside. She opened it and ran to 'his' house. The HIM she was referring to was her mother's lover, friend, and faience; Ray._

_Ray was nice about how he knew her mother was married, and he knew she loved him. So to Ray it didn't matter that she was married. She had born one of his children, and now she was in labor with the other one. _

_Upon reaching his house she realized she shouldn't have come. It was burning and as she entered the front door she noticed the blood every where, there in the middle of the floor was Ray; dead. _

"_AHHHHHH! RAY NO!" Sakura lunged herself at his body and yelped when a burning piece of wood fell on her back._

"_Mom." Sakura whispered. Her mother was in danger, her father would surly kill her. She raced really fast to the hospital. Passing people stared at her with a look of disgusted. She heard people talking._

"_Isn't she the sluts daughter?" _

"_Yeah, i heard she got pregnant again that..."_

_And they kept on until someone personally tripped her. As Sakura was about to hit the ground someone pulled her up. It was Itachi. Sakura looked down in shame, thinking people would talk about him as well, just because of her. _

"_Why are you looking down?" Itachi spoke with no kindness, but curiosity. When Sakura didn't say anything Itachi picked her up. The crowed, that had gathered, was silent. _

"_So, where were you going?" _

"_The-the Hospital." Sakura quickly wiped away her tears. _

"_And why? Someone you love is there?" She nodded._

_Itachi brought her into the waiting room, just as he set her down a nurse rounded the corner. _

"_Sakura thank heavens! Don't ever run off like that again." _

"_Sorry." She paused, "how's my mom?" The nurse smiled._

"_She got here and the baby was born perfectly healthy. Would you like to see your sister now?" Sakura beamed. "Yes." she uncontiously grabbed Itachi's hand and led him to her sister. _

"_Which one?" "The one with the...red blanket." Sakura climbed as close to the window as she could and looked at her sister. _

"_Sakura, how...how did your mom get so many bruises and cuts?" Sakura hesitated. "My-my-my dad hits her." She whispered. Itachi was not shocked by this, (we all know what he's planning) The nurse however was, who would have guessed her father, Greg would do such a thing._

"_Calm down." She glanced at Itachi. "Itachi can you take her to room 573?" He nodded._

"_Maybe," he paused, "she would like to bring her sister?" The nurse hesitated again but went into the baby room. It was silent except for the clacking of the nurses high heels. She emerged with the baby. "Here you go."_

_Sakura, ITachi and the baby walked to room 573, entering the door Sakura sprung to her mother's side. "MOMMY!" _

_Opening an eye her mother smiled. "Hi honey, I'm glad you're ok." Pausing she saw Itachi her eyes widened. Then she saw he meant no harm. "So Itachi, you are here for?" _

_Grinning the Uchiha grin. "To bring your daughter to you." They held their stare. _

_

* * *

DAYS LATER (yes i realize that's not like Itachi)__

* * *

They went home and didn't find her father, her mother wasn't paranoid anymore, well until the night he came home. Susan, Sakura's mom, (Had to think up something.) Was sleeping in bed, she felt a soft push on the bed, "Sakura, honey go back to your room, you don't want to leave Ino by herself do you?"_

_Someone crawled over top of her, to large to be Sakura or Ino. "Huh?" Susan tried to get out only to be lifted up and wrapped in someone's arms. All the sudden her screams could not be heard. Her mouth was duck-taped. Her arms bound behind her, and slowly covered in saran-wrap. (Sorry guys, i had to kill someone off) _

_Sakura ran into the room at this time, this was the night she had a sleep over with Ino, so Ino was with her. Sakura was grabbed and thrown on the floor with force. The man then proceeded to rape her. The baby started to cry, the man on the bed grabbed her, and stabbed her with a shiruken. (Tear)_

"_NO!" Sakura's scream was obviously heard because there was pounding on the door downstairs. No one had seen Ino so she ran to get help. "No, you don't do that Ino, if you want to stay alive then don't say anything." Ino nodded. _

_Her uncle and father assured the officers and ninja (wow) that Sakura was just having a nightmare. They left, bringing Ino home. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Now Sasuke and Tsunade had split up to cover more ground. Tsunade had left, Sasuke took the right. Sasuke stopped running when he found himself infront of an old broken down barn. The windows were cracked not to mention the hole building was leaning to the side. He walked inside the old, battered barn.

* * *

**Is Sasuke about to find her or not? Will he save her if he does or will she be dead, i don't care if people flame me, b/c i know what's to happen but, i suggest you guys comment me and ill have the rest of it up next time im online. Bye!**

**Ashley

* * *

**


	17. New Hokage

**Hn. So did you guys like my little update that i did? I would hope so...b/c i liked that chapter but this one is the one i suppose you all will love more.**

* * *

... 

He walked into the room to find Sakura's hands tied and hanging off a hook; she was uncountious. Sasuke found her, but it was almost to late. Sakura had a shiruken in her side and a bunch of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Her head was cut slightly too.

Sasuke took a few cautious steps forward. When nothing happened he ran to her, he had completely dropped his guard. Hoping like hell that she would survive. Sakura's breathing was in gasps, he gently taped her shoulder.

"Sakura...he will pay.." Sasuke put his hand on the shiruken in her side; he pulled it out. "AH!" Sakura was conscious again, frantically looking around she saw Sasuke. Disbelief in her eyes. "S-sasuke?" "Hn."

"Sorry about your side." She shook her head so the tears wouldn't come, a few stray ones slipped passed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up. Sakura moved her arms forward so they came off the hook. She then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun. Thank-you." He set her on the ground and untied her hands. Grinning, he picked her up bride style. "Sasuke-"

"Don't" Sakura rested her hands around his neck and her head against his shoulder. "Where is he?" She glanced at him.

In her weak voice she replied. "I-I-I don't know...he disappeared two hours ago." "Hn." She re-rested her head again. The blood loss was taking its affect and Sasuke had to keep her awake till he found Tsunade.

He felt strong chalkra to his left, so in a split second he changed directions to the left. "Tsunade!" Suddenly Sakura reached up and kissed Sasuke stopping him dead in his tracks. '_No, she can't give up now!_' Even so, Sasuke gave into the kiss.

"Sasuke...I...love...you..." He looked at her broken form.

"Sakura." '_Don't give up._' she smiled a half smile and rested her head, she was uncountious.

"TSUNADE!" He continued to look for her, when se couldn't find her he went back to the village. Upon his arrival he saw Naruto and Kakashi holding Greg; Sasuke had the urge to hit him.

"Where's the Hokage?!" Sasuke sounded pissed.

"In the Hokage's office." Naruto half turned seeing Sakura he got even angrier than he was before. "Teme, how could you let this- **hey** **COME BACK HERE**!" Sasuke ran to the Hokage's tower.

Upon reaching her office Sasuke had pissed off a few receptionists. He burst into her office. "What the hell is all this about Uchiha!" Tsunade was fuming Sasuke had laid a wounded Sakura on the Hokage's desk. "**Who did this**?!"

"Where were you?" Sasuke's voice had the ice cold touch again, but much more venom too.

"What do you mean ' where were you?' I was here for the whole day. Who did this to **my student**?!" Sasuke momentarily was not listening to her, he was thinking about earlier.

Suddenly anger got the better of him. "**DAMN IT!"**

He shot a glare toward the window. "Her uncle tricked us to get away."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke pointed at Sakura. "Fix her, then I'll explain." She nodded.

After the lots of healing, and the tale of how he found her, Tsunade was not pleased. "Bring him to me."

"Hn."

Once he left Tsunade went to Sakura's side. "Sakura...Sakura."

She opened her eyes, the first thing she saw besides the bright light, was Tsunade. " Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled. "Hm, you're all healed but I have bad news."

"What?" Sakura sat up halfway before the pain came.

"He...well that one bastard wasn't your uncle. He was killed."

"Then who-"

"Let me finish, your father **is** being punished, then brought here for questioning. But your uncle; he wasn't your uncle. Your uncle was killed a while ago. The man you were running form was,**_ Itachi._**"

Sakura gasped, and touched her stomach. "You mean?"

"Yes, you are pregnant with the next Uchiha, but since I know how you feel about this matter, i am going to leave the decision to **you**. Do you want to get rid of it or not?"

"I...I...don't know..." Sakura could feel the tears coming, she held them off. "Tsunade what do i do?"

Tsunade was hugging Sakura when the rest of team seven came in with her father. The first thing Sasuke and Naruto noticed was Sakura holding her stomach, Sasuke's thoughts...

' _if she is pregnant im going to kill whoever the father is._'

Her father got his punishment, 20 years in prison, then death. Not only had he murdered three innocent people, but he put two children's lives in danger, and he was feeding enemy ninja information.

Sakura's mind:

'_No one will tell Sasuke or Naruto who the baby's father is. However after tricking many people Naruto found out, but won't tell Sasuke anything. Now here we are, a month later and **I** have to make my decision, do I keep it or not?'_

"Sakura." Sasuke had been taking her out almost every week, hoping to find information on the kids' father.

"Sasuke..would...you...would you think...never mind." She looked away from his intense gaze.

"Think what?" He grinned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Think less of me...if...i...got an abortion?" She looked at him, the grin was gone.

"No."

"Really?"

"Well..it would help if I knew who the father is."

Sakura cringed, " No, Sasuke you personally, would want to kill it."

This was more information than she had ever given him before.

"Really."

"Uh-huh."

The rest of their dinner went as planned. Sasuke walked Sakura to her home. Kissed her on the steps and left.

The next day, Sakura met Kakashi before their training and requested the day off. She decided on the abortion. Kakashi understood giving her the day off, "Hey Sakura-chan where are you going?"

"Uh, I have to see Tsunade. Bye Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ok, but come back soon!" Naruto waved her off. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Seeing this Kakashi told them to train.

"But Sensei..."

"No but's Naruto."

"Why?"

"Huh?" The two said in union, looking at Sasuke.

"**You** _were_ going to give us the day off. Why all of the sudden do we have to train." He glared at Kakashi.

"Well...I suppose I could tell you...but I don't feel like it." They, being Sasuke and Naruto, stood there glaring at their sensei. Sasuke looked up at his sensei, "Dobe." Naruto caught Sasuke's tone of voice. "Yeah."

"Huh? What're you two up to?" He put away his book.

"Nothing." Naruto turned toward a tree and sprinted off.

"Hey."

When Naruto ran off Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi; catching him off guard. Naruto then appeared infront of them holding the book infront of his face.

"Now '**sensei'** where exactly did Sakura-chan just go?" Naruto asked in a twisted voice.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"That voice...was retarded." _'And i know why Sakura had to see Tsunade._' With that he let go of Kakashi, who jumped at Naruto, who threw the book; which Kakashi dived for. Sasuke just walked away toward the hospital. '_I'm going to find out who the father is/was.'_

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Naruto emerged into the hospital waiting area to find a **very **pissed off Tsunade yelling at the very **very **pissed off Uchiha. "Teme settle down." 

"Hell no." They started to punch each other until someone pulled them apart. Both of them looked startled, Sakura had thrown them eight feet away from where they each stood a moment before.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Im ready Hokage-sama."

Once they left, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Teme, why do you have to make things so difficult?!"

"Dobe. I don't."

"Just because no one will tell you **_your _**enemy got her pregnant-"

Sasuke had pinned Naruto's back to the wall. "**What did you say**?!" The Sharingan activated by itself, he was very pissed off.

"**Who**?!"

"I-I-I can't tell you, Sakura-chan is the only one, and I think she's afraid...if she does you'll...just..." Naruto was silent, he looked away from Sasuke.

"Just what Dobe?"

"Just leave her alone again." He looked at Sasuke to see pain, sadness, and lots of anger there in his (curently) blood red eyes.

"I'm **never **leaving her." Sasuke dropped Naruto.

They sat in the waiting room for hours upon hours waiting. Finally Tsunade wheeled a very tired and uncountious Sakura into a hospital room. All of team seven followed in the room. Kakashi took the chair in the far corner and crossed his arms to get ready for the long wait. Naruto sat on the end of the bed; Sasuke, well he sat in the chair next to the bed. (NOT SHOWING EMOTION.)

Kakashi was the first to leave. "Behave you three." "Sensei, there was nothing happening!" "Ouch!" Tsunade hit Naruto on the head. "Be quiet." He nodded, moving, Naruto went to the corner chair. Tsunade checked the liquids, fluids, and wires. Once she was sure everything was ok; she left, leaving the two very exhausted boys. Naruto passed out; snoring. Sasuke was about to fall asleep but heard Sakura move. He sat up, grabbed her hand between his, he whispered her name. "Sakura."

When nothing happened Sasuke passed out, falling asleep on her bed, next to her face. Making it so if she moved in her sleep she would probably hit him. (Grin)

Unknown to them Tsunade and Kakashi were watching from the doorway.

"He's changed."

"Yeah, so has she though."Kakashi paused, "so who knows what will happen."

"What if he finds out who the father is?"

"Hey don't worry, didn't you hear Teme earlier, he's not going anywhere."

A look of shock was on both Kakashi's and Tsunade's face's as they turned around and saw Naruto there; with ramen.

"When did you?"

"I'm a ninja. **BELIEVE IT**!" The hokage and Kakashi stared at Naruto. Then did the anime sweat-drop. Kakashi was telling Naruto to be quiet while Tsunade looked to the chair. Sure enough, naruto had slipped past them.

"You're going to make a **very** interesting Hokage Naruto." Kakashi and Naruto, along with Sasuke, who had woken up, looked at the hokage.

"**Really**?! **YOU MEAN IT**?"she nodded.

"**Your** training will start as soon as Sakura is out of the hospital." Naruto grinned. "**I **get to train with Sakura-chan!"Naruto was jumping for joy. With all his yelling the patients in the hospital woke up and yelled at him; not Sakura, she slept through it all.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Sakura woke up to hear birds chirping, Naruto **dancing**, and Sasuke passed out. His black and blue hair rustled in the breeze coming through the window. His had wrapped around hers, and his face was so...**peaceful**. 

"Sakura-chan...HEY GUESS WHAT!"

" what Naruto?" She smiled at him, looking in his sky-blue eyes.

"**We** get to train together!"

"Naruto, we **_always _**train together." He shook his head, ruffling hs already messy hair.

"**NO**! We get to train **with** Tsunade!" Sakura was shocked.

"**Seriously**?! That's great Naruto."

"I know, Sasuke- Teme's going to be jealous!"

"Hn."

They both looked over to see Sasuke, sitting up in the chair; smirking.

"Teme?"

"Hn."

"Y-You're not hitting, yelling or ...**_YOU'RE SMILING...are you ok?_**!"

"Dobe." Naruto tried to hit Sasuke but Sakura held him back.

"Naruto..." He looked at her. "**Move**."

"Huh?"

Sakura crawled to Sasuke's side and climbed off the bed. She proceeded to grab her clothes.

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" Sakura turned around.

"Well, i can't train in this dress can i?" Sasuke smirked.

"Now...Sasuke-kun...you can let go of me.." He did, Naruto laughed. "**Shut up Dobe**."

Sakura came out of the bathroom with a pair of dark blue shorts, her blue sandals, and a light purple t-shirt on. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke put his hands in his pocket. Smirking he followed them to the training grounds. Upon their arrival they saw Tsunade waiting.

"Sakura, you're late." Sakura smirked. "Sorry." Sakura walked up and hugged Tsunade. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked. "Ready to train?"

"BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke leaned against a tall oak tree and watched them train; well more or less Tsunade kick Naruto's ass.

**

* * *

**

**HOURS LATER**

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped as Tsunade kicked him again. "Sakura-chan is this what you do when you train every day?!"

"Not everyday."

"Ok, Sakura spar **with **me, you haven't trained in a month, **you're **probably **worse **than Naruto right now." Naruto glared but sat down next to Sasuke anyway.

"Ready?" "Ready." They fought. Shiruken's thrown at each other, no one was getting scratched, hurt or even near that. Until, "ok, Sakura just because these two are here, doesn't mean **you **can hold back." Sakura nodded, the boys sat in wonder.

Then the fight really began. Sakura was hit with a shiruken in the leg, punched in the stomach, and kicked really hard in the back. Tsunade was kicked twice in the stomach, punched in the jaw, and her wrist was sprained. The two after a 45 minute fight were panting, sitting on the ground. The boys, mainly Sasuke, were to shocked to move. Sakura started to heal her wounds. The boys walked up to them , as Naruto was about to say something inelegant and complement them; kakashi popped up.

"Hey sorry im late, this little old lady needed-hey why am I **not **getting yelled at?" He looked at the boys, "Aw, see how strong out little Sakura is getting?" He backed away slowly seeing Sakura was getting pissed. "Ok...ok.." 'Man, she and Tsunade need anger management.' He glanced at Naruto's scratched, and bruised form.

"**You **were training to Naruto? And **_I _**missed it?" He took out the book and started reading until...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!!! 

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED...WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAHA ITS REALLY GOOD!


	18. Together at last?

Hm...

CHAPTER 17

He read until... "**OUCH**!" Kakashi was holding his head, Tsunade had thrown a rock at the side of his head; Naruto and Sakura were laying on the ground. Sasuke had his back to them. Sakura got up to see if he was ok, upon approaching him she saw he was trying to contain his laughing.

"Oh...my...god." Sasuke put up a cold look and said, "hn."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"S-Sasuke-kun...you just, you just **laughed**." Everyone, including the hokage, were shocked.

"Seriously Sakura-chan? Teme would never laugh unless hurting someone." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I swear, he laughed **at** Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey!" They continued to ignore Kakashi. Tsunade snickered.

* * *

Tsunade began to train with Naruto again. Sakura sat there as Tsunade trained (beat Naruto up), then the hokage dismissed them. "How much more training do I need?" Sasuke smirked. 

"Naruto...it gets worse she was going easy on us today."

Even Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura's statement. "Really?" She nodded, then smirked. "Ok, Naruto." His eyes lit up. She handed him money.

"Huh?" He looked confused, as did Sasuke and Kakashi.

"You take Hinate to dinner, but **no** ramen." She glared, while Naruto pouted; grumbling '_fine._' It was Hinata's and Naruto's anniversary.

So Naruto bounded off to get Hinata, Kakashi took his perverted book and disappeared; leaving Sasuke and Sakura to pick up all the weapons that were left laying on the ground. Once done they headed into town for food. They had to pass the flower shop with Ino and Shikimaru outside. Shikimaru had proposed a few months earlier; and their wedding was a week away.

Sasuke sat down outside the flower shop on a bench next to Shikimaru, Ino and Sakura hugged.

"Forehead-girl."

"Ino-pig." Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Ino running at her. "Look Sakura. You are my maid of honor, we **need** to go dress shopping **now**."

"Ok...ok...we'll be back..." '_Hopefully._'

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Shikimaru."Hn."

"You...like Sakura huh?" Sasuke glared at him.

"You do you care?"

"Cause if Sakura's not happy Ino tells me...troublesome...women..."Sasuke smirked.

"Well, don't worry about it." Shikimaru didn't seem convinced.

"Troublesome."

"Hn." They sat in silence playing shoji.

Ino and Sakura went to get the dresses. The only problem was Ino couldn't decide what she wanted to get for the bridesmaid dresses.

"Hurry up Ino-pig!"

"I can't decide, what do you like?"

"I...don't know, its not my wedding or place to decide."

They argued for a while. Finally they decided on light purple dresses with spaghetti straps, and sparkles on the side. Her wedding dress was different, it was white, with no straps, sparkles and if you looked close enough you could see the light purple butterflies on the bottom.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The girls carried the dresses to the flower shop. Seeing the boys they hid the dresses beneath a sheet. "Thank you Sakura." "Yeah." Ino took all the dresses except one and went inside. Shikimaru went home and Sakura started for home. "Sakura." She looked at Sasuke. "yes?" 

He said nothing just grabbed her hand and led her to the ramen stand. "Dinnertime?" She asked with a confused look. Setting her dress on the chair next to her. "Eat." He had ordered her beef ramen. For himself he had gotten ramen and put tomatoes in it. (not sure if that would taste good or not)

The tomatoes looked so good Sakura took one; receiving a glare from Sasuke.

Afterward he took her for a walk, she started to wonder why he was being so nice...and..._social._

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." he looked at her.

"Never mind." She looked up to the darkening sky. There were a few stars here and there, and the moon was full. As Sasuke led Sakura down the path they noticed all sorts of fireflies.

"Aren't they beautiful Sasuke?" Sakura heard him mumble something but she couldn't figure it out.

"What Sasuke-kun?" 'Hn." Sasuke's mind. ' _I said not as beautiful as you_.'

Now they stood at the end of the path as Sasuke leaned on a tree, and Sakura stood there watching the stars and fire flies. Curiosity getting the better of SAsuke he lifted up the sheet covering the dress. Sakura didn't notice at first. When she did, she pulled it out of his hands. "No Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared, trying again, "why not?" "Because." "Hn." "What have I told you, '_hn's_' not a word." Sakura grumbled. Sasuke, after seeing her shiver, decided to take her home . (Neither had a coat) For their walk to her house they were being followed by four people. Lee, and Naruto. But one other was following them.

Sasuke and Sakura walked inside the house, she grabbed two drinks from the kitchen. Sasuke got comfy on the couch,when she came back into the room and handed him a pop. Then she proceeded to grab two movies, holding them up for him to decide.

A. Hannibal Rising. (Pretend she owns it **i want to see it anyway)**

B. The Illusionist. (Very good movie)

Sasuke pointed to the one on the left...putting it in and she sat down next to Sasuke, and rested her head on his shoulder. He covered them both up with a dark blue blanket. Unaware that there were four people watching them.

Yes, a pair of red eyes were watching them...getting a knife ready, he threw it at...BANG... "SA-"

* * *

i wonder what might have happend to them? hn...so you'll just have to comment soon, so then i can update...it gets better,but the ending could come so quick you wont even realize it...lol...

ashley


	19. author note!

**hey this is my 2nd authors note saying that this sunday...(looks at calander) will be my next update date...but first i thought i should let you all know that im going to redo the last 3 chapters...for reasons that they wern't that good. but yes sunday, the story will be fixed and you will enjoy the wonderful fanfiction that is mine...**

**i dont own naruto...but i do have a lot of crap from naruto. .**

**(MEOW)**

**yes, i just meowed. **


	20. Woah

Wow...thank you for the reviews and i know its been a while since i last updated...but here's the next chapter. Its much more exciting, and it'll be the start in the end of this story so enjoy.

**CHAPTER 18**

Hitting his target Itachi disappeared. Maybe it was lucky that Naruto, Lee and Ino followed Sasuke and Sakura, they all ran into the house after seeing the knife thrown at them.

Naruto ran in screeming, "SAKURA!" There in Sakura's arms was a very wounded Sasuke. Sasuke had felt a chalkra come up from behind them, instinctivly he threw himself over Sakura to protect her from harm. The knife had gone right next to his heart. Sakura managed to pull it out.

"Bushy- brows get a towel" Lee hesitated, "...Right!" He ran off up the stairs. Ino ran to the kitchen for water. Naruto watched Sakura heal Sasuke, a minute later Ino brought in a bowl full of water, along with a washcloth.

"Sakura-chan who was it? Was it **him**?" She nodded. As she was healing Sasuke began to stirr.

"Hold on Sasuke-kun." All Sasuke heard was Sakura telling Naruto it was **him**, while also telling him to hold on. Then, as he cluched Sakura's hand someon else came. Sasuke's delerious stage was surrounding him, but he knew it was Tsunade after he made a coment toward him. "Couldn't even protect her could you,Uchiha?"

It turns out that after Lee 'went upstairs' to get the towels he ran to get the hokage, not really having to much faith in _his 'cherryblossom_.'

Tsunade watched as Sakura finished up the healing, while Naruto moved him to he couch. "Sakura, what was he hit with?"

"He was hit with a poisoned knife;I...I think the knife was ment for me though."

"Exactly what happened?"  
"I don't know Sasuke just got up and was hit with the knie. I didn't see who threw it."

* * *

Once Tsunade was finnished talking to Sakura, she left. Lee never came back, and Ino left after convincing Shikmaru to come get her. 

"Troublesome."  
"Bye! Forehead-girl, Naruto!" The pair waved them off.

"Naruto, Sasuke's going to be out for a while...can you stay?"

"...Sure thing Sakura-chan!" She giggled at his serouseness, but she was greatful.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"  
"Hm...how about finnishing Hannibal Rising?" "Ok Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"How did you knkow we needed help?"  
"Um...well...you...see...I was on a midnight stroll and-"

"You followed us." She glared at him. (Sasuke taught her well...lol)

"Maybe...thats not important now Sakura-chan...lets finnish the movie!" Turning both their attention back to the movie, after a while Naruto's stomach started to gowel. Sakura giggled.

"Do you want some popcorn?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'll be right back." Sakura headed to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Sakura saw a not on the table.

_'Why haven't you told him you killed **his** family? Do **I** have to tell him? Keep in mind it's **your** fault he's hurt...he took that knife for **you**.'_

* * *

Naruto, realizing that Sakura had not come out of the kitchen yet started to get up. As he neared the doorway to the kitchen Sasuke grabbed his arm; scaring naruto. 

"Ah!"

* * *

Sakura didn't hear Naruto scream. She was to focused on the note in her hand. Sasuke and Naruto entered the kitchen, Sakura didn't notice since her back was to the enterance. Sasuke looked over her shoulder, noticing the note had his brothers handwritting he took the note. Sakura yelped at his sudden movement. 

"S-Sasuke...what are you doing up, you should be laying down!"  
"Hn." Turning he walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

"Sakura...?" Sakura turned to Naruto's form standing in the doorway. "Hey Naruto, still want that popcorn?" He nodded.

She started on the popcorn then going into the fridge she pulled out 3 pops. Tossing one to Naruto, luckily he caught it. After about three minutes the microwave timer went off. Pulling the bag out of the microwave Sakura set it on the counter. Opening one of the taller, oak cupboards, she pulled out a blue bowl; taking it to the counter she poured the popcorn in it. All the while Naruto stood in the doorway looking lost.

"Sakura-chan?"  
"Hm?"  
"...Nevermind..." Naruto walked into the livingroom with the popcorn, handing Sasuke a pop. "Teme."

"Dobe." As Sakura entered the room she noticed Sasuke had crumpled the paper up and thrown it on the table.

Naruto sensing the tenseness in the air tried to calm Sasuke and Sakura down. "Hey, we should finnish the movie!"  
"Yeah, everybody comfterble?" With a nod from Sasuke Sakura started the movie.

After a half an hour of the movie Sasuke notice that Naruto was scared huddling up in the blanket on the chair, while Sakura was fast asleep on the ground in between the chair and the couch. Being himself, Sasuke wouldn't normally pick up Sakura or show any kind of kindness around anyone but her. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke got up and picked Sakura up. Situating himself on the couch Sasuke then proceeded to lay her next to him. Naruto was still in shock so Sasuke threw a pillow at him. (grins)

"Teme."  
"Dobe, shut up."  
"Why?!"  
"...Sakura's sleeping." (I know I know, everyone go GASP Sasuke actually cares!!)  
"Ohhhhhhh." Naruto started watching the movie again, everyonce in a while looking over at Sasuke and Sakura. Realizing now just how much Sasuke-teme actually cares for their precious blossum.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'It's suddely really warm...'  
'Why do I feel so safe, and comfterble?' Sakura moved her head in her sleep.

* * *

Normal POV

Before the movie ended Naruto had passed out on the chair, Sakura was in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke had fallen asleep next to her. Sakura woke up when the movie ended, wondering why she was on the couch. Noticing whose arms were around her stomach she sat up; or at least tried to. Sasuke would not let her get up.

Noticing that she wanted to get away from his grasp was ok with him, Sasuke just didn't want to be cold. As soon as she moved he hugged her close again, feeling the warmth of her back against his chest. Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke..." She whisperd to him. After no response she tried again. "Sasuke." Still nothing, she pushed against him and he held her closer. (sighing she repositioned herself next to him.) She fell back into a deep sleep. The next thing she knew it was morning and she had Naruto looking at her from above. "Sakura-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?"  
"Why are you sleeping next to Teme?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who looked quite smug sitting up with Sakura layed in his lap.  
"Um...I..."(blushing she looked away from either of them)

Sasuke upon seeing this gently took his hand and turned her to face him, once he got her to look at him he kissed her forhead. Naruto was shocked, Sasuke the "Ice Cube" was melting for a young, beautiful konichi. "Hey Teme..."

"Dobe.." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.  
"You like Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke.  
"Dobe..." Silence, then followed by Sakura looking at Naruto with the 'why wont he say it outloud look'.

(sigh) Sasuke then proceeded his last statement with, " Would I protect someone I **dont** care about?"  
"Ha! So you do admit it! You like Sakura-chan!!" Naruto was now pointing at Sasuke.  
"...no...I do not like Sakura...(by this time Sakura had looked so sadly at Naruto)...I love her." Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked and taken back by his statement.

"Y-you d-do?" Sakura whispered, Sasuke nodded. Sakura flung herself onto his chest and gave him a hug. This may be one of the only times Sasuke had not and would not pushed her away from him. Naruto still stood shocked, he knew Sasuke had feelings for Sakura but he never thought that the Teme would voice _his_ feelings allowed.

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare telling him that he wanted 'alone' time with Sakura.

"Well, I suppose I should go see how Hinata-chan is doing today." Naruto started to walk away from Sakura and Sasuke, until Kakashi appeard infront of him. "Kakashi-sensei!"


	21. new chapie!

Omg...this has taken me WAY too long to think up ideas on my story. Im sorry for those of you who liked it and wanted a new chapter months ago. But I am finally up and writing a whole new chapter. There will be a few more before I end this. So enjoy.

Chapter...some number

Chapter Recap- Sasuke came out of his shell announcing that he loved Sakura. Kakashi then shows up when he's clearly not needed or wanted. (Giggles at the unwanted Kakashi)

...

"Why?"

"(SIGH) Just do it."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled at their ex-teacher.

Just as they were about to go on their D-rank mission Sakura's phone went off. Kakashi glared at her; not wanting to do this mission alone, and believe it or not this was a dangerous mission. Team seven was to clean out Anko's yard and fix up her garden that Kakashi had destroyed the fallowing night. "Yeah? Oh well...I can see...ye...ok...yup...no problem. See ya then. Bye."

She grinned at her fellow teammates, ready to send them to their fate without her. "Sorry guys, but I have an assignment so you're on your own." She flashed them the peace sign and walked away.

"Hn."

"Lucky Sakura-chan."

"Sakura!!" Kakashi raced after his student in an attempt to not have to do this mission with the numbskulls. "You cant leave me with these two idiots! I'll never get it done in time."

"Yes you will." She ran back to Sasuke gave him a hug and a kiss and whispered something in his ear; which made a grin go on his face.

"Ok."

"Bye." She ran off leaving a grinning Sasuke, a confused Naruto and a somewhat content Kakashi.

Time jump!!

* * *

"Ok I think we're done." it was around 9:30 pm. They should have been done hours ago...but somehow they managed to ruin the yard yet again. _Flashback : Naruto threw somethign over his shoulder which hit sasuke who threw it back. Naruto dodged and Kakashi was hit. Kakashi didnt see this comming of course cause he was reading his "book". Kakashi threw this at Sasuke who ducked and hit Anko in the face. Well from there Anko beat the hell out of Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke laughed until they were both chased with a shovel._


	22. Chapter 22

As my last chapter left off... (i laugh) they did their mission while Sakura was mysteriously abandoning them for some random phone call. anywaysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

oh as i forgot in my last chapter i do NOT own any Naruto characters or the past things about them because i found them other places (wink wink lol.) ok ill stop being wierd...if its possible. on with the chapter!! CHARGE!! (dramatic music plays as i type this for you guys. enjoy!)

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-kun. You'll have to speak to me eventually. It isn't like i intended to ditch out on that "glorious" mission; i just had to help someone..."

Sasuke's glare intensified. "Hn."

"Anyways Sasuke-kun, i need to leave you to get ready for our date." She waved and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves. He grunted in reply. Standing underneath the old oak tree by his house/mansion. Damn he was loaded.

"Hmph." He wanderd inside to get ready for his date/mission with Sakura. Yup. it was a mission, get the courage to ask her to be his forever? Id say thats a HUGE step. And he was no where near prepared enough for it. HA! Mighty Uchiha is scared of a rejection! ha.

* * *

With Sakura

"Hmm what should i wear?"

"I'd go with the silky one."

"You arnt a girl."

"Doesnt mean i dont have taste now does it?"

"Noooo I guess not...wait...does this mean you ARE gay?"

"..."

"OMG!"

"..."

(cricket) "Who do you like?"

"What?..."

"Who do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer the question, please?"

"I dont wanna."

"Do it!"

"...(sigh) Do I have to?"  
"Nope thats why im asking...of course you do!"

"Fine...I sorta ..." WHISPER!! (damn whispering)

After Sakura heard this she went into OMG/WTF?/ WHY DID I JUST LISTEN TO THAT MODE.

"ok...you cant tell him...i want it to be a surprise..."

"Oh believe me it will be."

"HEY!"

"Sorry, anyway which one do you think i should wear?"

"This one, it shows that your going to be comfy and yet sexy at the same time. And its my favorite color."

"I guessed as much as you wear it all the time." (laughs you are all getting so curious! for those reading).

"...(sigh)..."

* * *

The door bell rang and Sakura basically ran to answer it. Upon opening it she smiled and kissed the man infront of her. "Hey."

"You're in a good mood."

"Yup." She smiled. " Just have to grab my keys and we can leave."

"Ok."

She grabbed the purse containing her keys, makup, and extra girly things. They held hands as they left her house. "Ok, so where do you want to eat out?"

"I thought I'd leave that up to you tonight. Where to?"

"Oooh you must be feeling good if your going to let ME chose! haha, Ok uhmm how about we go out for pizza? "

"Nope."

"But you said its my choice..."

"Yes but not there..."  
"You already have a place picked out dont you."

"...Its a possibility."  
"Possibility my ass, where are you taking me?"

"Thats classified."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"fine. be that way."

"Hn. I will."

"You're acting way out of character tonight...did you eat something bad? On new meds? Cause you know we can always stay home if you want..."

"No, I want to go out. I want to take you out."

"Wow, maybe you really are sick." She felt his forehead; which felt fine. As always he was NEVER sick.

"Im fine." He kissed her hand and then her forehead. "Now lets go out to eat. I have a reservation saved."

"Of course."

He laughed. The rest of the way to the restaurant was quiet and peaceful.

"OMG! We're eating here? OMG! ...Sasuke we cant..."

"Why not?"

"Because i say so..."  
"I say we can."

"You know how expesive they are!"

"So? Thats never bothered you before."

"...Whats your point?"

"Exactly...shut up and let me take your coat..."

"Pushy..."

* * *

They finnished their meal in peace and left the restaurant, while Sakura was still on edge, with what you may ask...well its a little something like this... Shikimaru brought Ino here on their two year anniversary and they got engaged. Naruto brought Hinata here last week and they got engaged, much to her fathers dissaproval. Lastly Gaara from Sand came for a visit and got engaged at this restaurant last summer. Much to concider, since Sasuke was acting weird, and he was nice, friendly to EVERYONE...mostly.

"Ok, whats the special occation...you still havent told me."

"Thats for me to know." Hugging her close they walked through the park.

"FINE. Be this way. But im warning you Sasuke Uchiha you're just too cruel."

"I know." He smiled.

"Good, I'm just making sure that you're aware of what you do to me."  
He grinned. "And what would that be?"

"Ha, as if i'd tell you. So where are we going?"

"Home."

"Ok." He noticed the weird relief/anxious/sadness/curiousness in her voice. "But first..."

When he got to the direct middle of the park where the moonlight hits the park perfectly and the trees and water reflect colors he kissed her. He timed it perfectly so that she didnt suspect a thing. As they parted his hand slid from her neck to his pocket pulling out the small square velvet box. He got down on one knee, recieving a gasp from Sakura, he took her hands and set the velvet box in them. "Sakura, will you marry me?" He expected her to start tearing up like she was, he even suspected that she'd cry and then throw herself at him; he however didnt expect her to just gape at the ring. I mean it was bigger than the average ring her friends wore and it would be in nooooo comparison to the one he would buy as the actual ring but still... any reaction would be better than this. The silence dragged on; almost sufficating if she didn't answer soon he'd throw the ring on her finger and call it a yes.

Unfortunatly before he could do anything she closed the box. His heart fell and as he was about to protest; her lips crashed on his. She mumbled a yes. Which to him felt more like a definate yes than a simple "yes." After they got up from the ground dusting off the dirt and leaves he took the ring and slid it on to her delicate finger. "Sasuke, I love you."

"Your face was priceless, i wish i had a camera."

"HEY! Next time a little warning would do...like ' hey im about to do something not myself, be afraid.'" (hahaha)

"Well dear Sakura, it was supposed to be a surprise, and it was too me."

"...What do you mean?"

"I...Never mind."

"Uchiha, answer the damn question."

He saluted her, "Yes master!" They both burst out laughing.

"Ok, what were you going to say?" She looped her arms around him and he around her and they continued their way home as she gazed at her ring.

"I thought you would say no."

They stopped walking. Turning his face to see her, she kissed him. "Sasuke Uchiha dont ever think i dont love you. You know i do. Why would I say no? I'd be stupid if I did."

"Why do you love me so much, I've caused you so much pain."

"Because we've shared so much."

"..."

"And because you are special, not just with the ninja arts but with everything you do. You care for your comrads more than you care about your own life."

"Most ninja's do."

"UGH...thats not what I ment. If your going to be difficult then you don't get an answer and you'll just have to marry me anyway."

He smiled and hugged her close again. "I can live with that."

"Good cause you'll have to live with me."

"Oh, I'll never get rid of you now will I..."

"Hey...be that way, you ...you...boy..."

"Oh is that a bad thing now?"

"Yup."

* * *

As they entered their home they changed into pajamas and sat down to watch a movie on the couch, seeing as it was late and they needed something to entertain their time. They fell asleep watching V for Vendetta. Soon to wake to a loud obnoctious blond headed man with wiskers. Ah what joy comes from mornings...NOT! hahahahhaha

ok the next chapter might be the last im not sure...i just had the urge to write and decided it'd be best if i finnished this story before starting more. :P

Ashley


	23. LAST ONE! OMG

LAST CHAPTER!! OMG yes i DID finnish this story after what ? a year?? possibly more?? not sure but i finally said fuck it ill finnish it...not the way i started it...its got a few twists but i think you'll like it. i hope anyway. tell me how horrible it sux when you get down to the ending. please?! thank you!!

enjoy.. oh and i dont own naruto, or sasuke...or the fan girls/boys

Last chapter - Sasuke proposed to Sakura who said yes, who went home to ...watch **_MOVIES_**! not have sex...jeeze you have horrible minds...lol

As they entered their home they changed into pajamas and sat down to watch a movie on the couch, seeing as it was late and they needed something to entertain their time. They fell asleep watching V for Vendetta. Soon to wake to a loud obnoctious blond headed man with wiskers. Ah what joy comes from mornings...NOT! hahahahhaha

* * *

"SASUKE!!"

Sasuke jumped up off the couch causing Sakura to tumble off the other side. (pretty hilarious concidering they were serounded by people.) As Sasuke got into a fighting stance he looked at the supposed "attackers". Ino, Shikimaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba (for some reason) Sai was also there with ...Lee??...and Gai? There were more outside the Uchiha's mansion. Kakashi and Tsunade; even the pervy-sage was here?

"What the hell are you all doing in my house?!" Most the people around him were still smiling, smirking or laughing at his antics to get them away. However no one laughed as loud as Sakura did; which made Sasuke turn on her, realizing she was the culpret.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing??...stop looking at me like that!! It's all Naruto's fault!" She pointed a finger at Naruto, who hid behind his pregnant wife Hinata.

"Dobe..."At this precise moment Kakashi and Tsunade decided to give Sakura hugs and a pat on the back. Why you may ask? Well read on.

"CONGRADULATIONS!! "

"ITS ABOUT TIME TEME!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"NOTHING...Just that you're slow and it took you long enough to gain up your "Uchiha pride". " At this comment Naruto ran for his life while everything became clear to the unknowing Uchiha. He hung his head and smirked. This was Sakura's doing. He then proceeded to sit on the ground where Sakura sat; a future Uchiha.

"So this isn't Naruto's fault. Hmmmm well oh well."

No one knew what he was talking about, not even Sakura. However the slightly drunk Tsunade had an idea. "You were going to present her as your fioncee at the festival in the upcomming week."

"Hn, you're smart for a dru-" Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Nothing. he was going to say nothing. " She smiled. Tsunade frowned, and everyone else? Burst out laughing as usual.

(i had to throw this in the story cause i honestly believe their both gay...and its gotta happen eventually!! well one might not be gay...but id be surprised if the other one wasnt lol )That was the day everyone found out about Sasuke and Sakura. Well, seeing as it was a time for celebration this boy, more of a man now, decided to proclaim his love before his shot was over. It was the day of the festival and Sakura proudly wore the Uchiha symbol, Sasuke felt even more pride than he would show...and thats kinda hard as everytime he gets he brags that she's HIS future Uchiha wife. (:P)

The party was being celebrated as the boys Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikimaru, Lee and Sai all sat around the bon fire that was lit by the festival. While saying that they were "protecting the village from a fire." they were really watching their girlfriends/fionceys/wives to keep them from harm. (everybody go awe!! lmao its cheesey i know...what happend? well its the end...tear ) Tsunade was giving a toast and saying how thankful that she is for a wonderful village like the Leaf village. After this tear-jearking speach that was a whole 2 minutes, two boys did something that was shocking and unbelieveable. (i think thats a word?)

Sai and Lee were doing a SLOW dance together!! Sakura smiled, Sasuke and Naruto tried to run from the site and Neji and Shikimaru were shrugging and drinking their drinks. "It's about time he did it." Everyone looked at Sakura Uchiha like she was insane. She shrugged "What?"

"Nothing...are they together?" Ino questioned as she gave Sakura another glass to drink.

"I'm not sure. But by the end of the night im guessing they will be."

Again Sasuke cringed, but realization struck him. "Yes!" Everyone and i mean EVERYONE looked at the Uchiha as he was jumping around. "Lee will NEVER have Sakura... she's mine!! woo!!." (readers get the omg/wtf/wth/ftw faces)

"Hey Ino?"  
"Yeah Sak?"

"You want to trade?"

"Not unless you want Shikimaru hahaha."  
"AWE!! hahahaha" The girls burst out laughing and both Shikimaru and Sasuke glared at them.

* * *

lol lines!!

After a few LONG missions, a few short missions and a few days of training the day had come. There were a few churches in the Leaf village, but Sakura didnt want any. Both had decided on an outdoor area with plenty of Sakura-blossoms and open space. Sakura wasnt near ready and the wedding was supposed to happen in an hour. Sasuke was a nervous reck and was taking advice FROM Naruto. (Dies of shock!?) Kakashi was telling Tsunade not to drink so much or Sakura would kill her for giving the after speach and for being drunk. Lee and Sai were purposly grossing Naruto and Sasuke out. Neji and Tenten were trying to get them to stop so they could procede with the wedding and the preist had just arived.

The wedding song had started to play as the brides-maids Ino, Tenten, and Hinata (pregnant) all walked down the isle with Shikimaru, Neji and Naruto. Sasuke was already at the alter parinoid that something ...anything would go wrong and Sakura would hate him forever. This was the biggest day of his life, or so he thought. Killing his brother? No problem, second thoughts? Yeah, who wouldnt? Now? Never had he known this torchure of waiting. Weather or not they got married they'd be together forever but incase anything happened to either of them they wanted to make it official. (not that it wasn't before)

When Sasuke thought he'd screem in frustration and the lonliness of being the only one infront of all these people Sakura appeared with Kakashi, just as planed. Just seeing her smiling face brought a smile to his own. Not only that but all the tenseness and anctiousness left him all that was left was relief that he hadn't waited longer to ask her.

By the time she reached the alter he swore the world disappeared and it was just them; the crowed was gone. The priest began. This passed in a second, then came the Kiss the bride, that was easier. Now it was the end of the wedding party; which also went fast because Sasuke never let go of Sakura's hand and she never let go of his.

THE END!

omg how much did that suck? lots tell me not that bad? but it was... lol oh well it had to end somehow...tell me what you think...i need the critisism b/c my powers of mind reading are lacking lately.

Ashley


End file.
